


Two Together, Not Ready to Split Apart

by TheSquiglet



Series: Two Together [1]
Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And a light sprinkling of a case, But there is some beautiful Malec there too!, Climb aboard the feelings train, F/M, I love my adorable but sometimes very STUPID children, Mutual Pining, Noel Fielding Mighty Boosh voice - hi and welcome to the show, That's exciting!, This is a complete work, This is mostly Sizzy centred, This is my cure for lockdown folks, bit of angst, part of a series, some singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Really this is all Maryse’s fault. By order of the parent - go be a teen, solve the case! Simon and Izzy have to perform, make friends, keep up with their classes and somehow figure out what they’re meant to be taking down (that isn’t the school system). All while trying to hide the shadow world and their feelings from each other. (After S2 but before S3 for Shadowhunters. Alternate S3 for Glee!)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Two Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738081
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. "But Good Things Are Coming To Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends! I hope you're doing well, and staying as safe as you can possibly be right now. Here is an escape, I've set aside a place for you. Stay as long as you like. 
> 
> Every chapter has a song attached to it, listen along as you read or jam out to it whenever! A lyric from it will also appear as a chapter title. I'll say what song/artist it is in the notes as well! 
> 
> With all that said may I please present for your enjoyment - Two Together!

“Isabelle, may we speak?”

Isabelle Lightwood had been walking towards the main centre of the Institute when her mother had called her over to one of the more secluded areas. Only had it become more recent that her mother wanted to 'chat' and be caught up with all the latest gossip from her children. Still the shadowhunter supposed as she walked towards her, it was nice to be listened to. For real this time. They were all learning to be better than before.

Their mother could still sometimes put up a fight about who, what and when to share but at least that could be stopped before it started.

“As you are aware, there is a demon ravaging the streets of New York and eating its victims and looking to sell their possessions for profit. It seems that it is now progressing to other areas of the country - “ Before the sentence could be completed, Alec appeared with a few other shadowhunters - some of who had gashes, plasters and bandages wrapped around them - and assessing the situation.

“Demon got the jump on all of them although they aren't telling me how” Alec said as he folded his arms looking a little put out at the information not being shared.

“Pull that frowny face you keep saved for special occasions, they'll jump at the chance to tell you everything” Isabelle lightly snickered.

“I do not have a frowny face”

“Sure you don't. Although I bet Magnus would agree with me! Where is Magnus anyway, I thought he was with you?”

“He has business of his own matters to attend to outside of New York, and has done for the past month or so. Iz, we're okay. I appreciate the concern but we're finding our groove again. I'm with Magnus and that's all that matters. He's asked me to give him some space, so that's what I'm doing. Not that we should be discussing it here”

“Then we'd never discuss it Alec. I love you but you keep things very close to your heart. When does he get back at least? Is he at least calling you? Tell me he's at least doing that”

“You've been spending too much time with Clary if these are the questions you're asking me. I'm not interested in being your gossip columns" Alec trued to keep a smile off his face but couldn't fight it.

Both the siblings burst into laughter, the tension from when he had first approached dissipating. Alec then straightening back up into the 'head of the institute' role alongside their mother as one of the trackers came towards them.

"I'm going to go find Jace, see if he's been able to track down anything about the case" Isabelle then left the main HQ area and going towards her brothers, as the tracker started to speak.

“Excuse me. We believe the demon is now heading towards some place called Lima, Ohio. It's one of the two places it hasn't made the jump to but looks like it very well might within the year. We just can't predict when. We're thinking about putting someone undercover. It'll instantly notice a shadowhunter we believe, and disappear almost immediately. We want to avoid the risk of doing so. We want optimum chance of recovering it...I....That's... if you agree with us...”

Alec nodded as the person's voice trailed off.

“I do, and you're doing good work. So back to it, start drawing up a list of who would be good for this mission, we want someone who is adaptable, dependable, willing to involve themselves for an uncertain amount of time and knows what time to act. I don't want us having any more casualties or waste of resources. You can go"

* * *

Maryse had been thinking herself, as they chatted, about who they could send over towards the location, and every time she doubled back towards someone with experience, someone who loved immersing herself in some parts of mundane culture and already had some form of connection with it. The someone adaptable and dependant. Someone who loved a challenge. Before the tracker walked off, the older shadowhunter stopped them.

“ Actually, my son, I'd like to offer an alternative”

“Very well. You can leave, for real this time. Who are you thinking of?” He asked when the tracker had left.

“Isabelle”

“....Izzy? Do you think that's wise when she has duties here?”

“And part of her duties is going on missions. Alec, I believe this is the correct action to take” Maryse stated. She was sure of her decision. Isabelle had proven herself time and time again to be a capable and determined individual. She got results. It must have hurt her daughter's heart to see her passed over by her own mother, in favour of her brothers for no reason other than saving her own reputation. Just because she turned out to be more of a free spirit. Isabelle shouldn't have had to 'grow up' and eliminate some of the parts of herself... to feel seen by _her._ She couldn't let her down again.

“I appreciate you're taking more of an interest of our lives, and unlearning your prejudices. But don't you think sending Izzy over to some place on her own for such a long time isn't a bit too much? You know how much she likes having people around her especially ones she knows she can be comfortable with”

“No my son. I have full faith in her. And I know you do too. You're a good brother Alec, I would be more concerned if you were not worried for her safety. I never took enough interest in you outside of this world, so let me take an interest now. Isabelle likes her world, and she likes learning about new ones. I'm sure she will be able to get as comfortable with them. You must have seen her quizzing Clary the other day about all sorts of things including this Bermuda Triangle. Alec, believe me. This will be good for her”

“Very well, hey sis when did you get here?”

“About a half second ago. This case is so interesting! I heard that there's an undercover thing happening as well?”

Both Alec and Maryse shared a knowing look at this. Izzy had definitely heard the last end of their conversation.

“Yes. We are”

“And we would like to suggest that you go Isabelle. We trust you. We trust that you won't overly involve yourself so much that you forget about the case. We know that you will bring back results"

“How long would I be away for?”

“Half a year to a year at best. We cannot take any more risks. We need to play this out seeing as we don't know when it will strike in the area. It's important we do. It's a deep cover” Alec folded his arms as he spoke to his sister, who happened to be smiling even harder.

“I'd be happy to take this on. Hey....thank you. I won't let you down. Promise. Hey Luke! I'm gonna go pack!” 

* * *

"She seems happy about something" Luke smiled as he watched the girl head off and turned to the pair beside him.

“Izzy's going on a mission, and she is very happy about what it entails”

“On her own? Not that I don't think she can do it...but don't you think she'll get lonely? Homesickness is a real thing. Isn't she more comfortable around the people she knows and trusts? She needs someone to talk to, not just about Shadowhunting. And she's still a young adult just like her brother here. Having a good support network around you when times get tough and knowing someone is there to listen, is one of the most important things. Not just on missions. I don't want to push but maybe allowing room for another person to accompany her might not be such a bad thing. Just....don't go over her head. Let her know, talk to her first”

As Luke finished speaking, the object of their conversation reappeared and started to grow concerned about how serious their faces now looked. 

“What? What's wrong”


	2. "My Love Runs Deeper"

“ _What? What's wrong?”_

Maryse and Luke spared each other a glance. Isabelle would not like this – her former rebellious attitude coming to mind when things would not go her way – and both thinking of how to let the news break gently.

“We think...it might be best if you someone accompanies you. Not because we think you cannot meet the mission on your own, but because we think you might want someone who knows their way round the world you are not surrounded with, and someone who you are able to speak about our world with. An extra hand is nothing to scoff at my child"

“But I'm fine on my own! I thought you trusted me with this mom!” The bitterness seeping through the words. Isabelle had really thought that this time would be different. That her mother would set her free, like she'd always wanted to be.

“And I do”

“So why are you pushing me towards people I wouldn't want to go towards in the first place?! I'm a shadowhunter, this is kind of my job y'know, to go on missions. By myself. I don't need someone to hold my hand”

“Kiddo, can I speak?” Luke asked as he placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulders.

“Sure but I'm not happy about this"

“This is not for any other reason other than us being concerned about you. This isn't about what or how your abilities are. You are not expendable. And I'll be dammed if anyone else says so. What if you get hurt? Or wish to speak about our world? Sadly facetimes sometimes can't make up for having someone spending time with you in person, it doesn't matter how much you say you can go it alone. And you get to choose who you take. After all, you're the person who'd be spending time with them. Look kiddo, we're not going to force you to take someone, just asking you to think about it”

With that said, Luke walked off with Maryse in another direction leaving Isabelle thinking about what had been discussed.

* * *

“Do you think she'll listen? I mean, I've only just gotten to know my daughter, properly and I don't want to miss any more of her”  
  


“I believe that she'll decide what's best for her. And we should honour that although I agree it is nice to see you both getting along better. Come on, let's go to dinner. It's on me"

* * *

Isabelle had retired to her room after the conversation. Her emotions battling one another. On one hand, she was so grateful that it had been her being chosen, and not waiting to get started. To achieve a new goal. On the other, she knew she could do this on her own and it hurt they just suggested she couldn't so easily. Yet Luke was right in the fact she could get lonely, need to speak to someone about their world, and just be able to let loose at times. Did she really want to give in though? In the midst of this overthinking session, her phone pinged.

_ So Wonder Woman or Avengers Endgame @ 5?  _

“ _Or we could find a comedy? You still haven't watched The Office!. We could even check B99!_

Simon's texts pulled her out of her slump.

**Simon I thought we'd already completed all the Avengers?**

_ Yeah? We can always rewatch them! Rewatches are great as you miss things the first time around! And tell me you don't want to rant about how the last half of it all went? Your headcanons are awesome! _

**You've got me there.**

As she sent off the text, her thoughts wondered back to who to choose if she went along with her mother's idea. And Luke's. She was done being petty with her mother. All they had said was for the sake of her safety and mental health. Hating on both Luke and her mother for that seemed crueller than Izzy was. Isabelle wasn't going to be the one to take them backwards. 

She could take one of her brothers – she knew they'd watch her back – but they weren't really the ones who she could call up at 3am if she felt stressed about something horrifically stupid. Then Isabelle moved onto Clary. Isabelle loved getting to know more of her now close friend, not to mention talking about all the ways she respected Shadowhunters and downworlders. But Clary sometimes lead too much with her heart. Not that it was a problem, there had been a lot that Clary had accomplished due to her heart and gut instincts, but in an undercover mission? That could get a bit too intense. She needed someone with more rational decisions , who would only jump to impulsiveness when really needed.

_ So I'm loading up Endgame when I come over? _

Then a thought struck the young Shadowhunter. All of the characteristics she had in her head, all the people she'd been mentally scrolling through....lead back to him. Lead back to Simon. He was resourceful so he could actually actually help her track down the demon and give out ideas as they did so (she knew they'd bounced ideas off each other before), and also take action when needed.

They'd able to have conversations with each other and not feel awkward about it - both serious and non serious – be with someone who wouldn't judge her for her faults and flaws but see past them. Accept them. She'd have someone around her to laugh and have fun with, tear her away from work. She was able to be seen on good days and bad days when it was just her and Simon because he never pushed. Never asked her to say something she fully wasn't ready to. Someone who was comfortable with her. Simon lifted her up, and she helped bring him back down to Earth.

And she imagined he'd be really good at being undercover, if anything his clumsiness surrounding anything and everything was endearing. They became good friends, he'd been there for her and he was sure he would be again. He'd come a long way from when he and Clary had stumbled into their world. He was capable of this. Especially if it involved mundane schools that she and her mother had been looking at, which he'd undergone already, he could help show her the ropes and immerse herself more in the wondrous world of it all.

Besides if she didn't ask him, she didn't doubt she'd miss him the whole time she'd be gone. Thinking about missing out on seeing him, him getting hurt and feeling guilty she couldn't have protected him forming a knot in her chest. If Simon got upset and she wasn't able to comfort him and tell him she'd be there for him every step of the way. She'd miss seeing his smile or hearing his laugh or wondering what nerdy t-shirt he'd be wearing that day. All of it. She'd miss him. The most out of everyone. So she'd make sure there was no missing to be had.

It was decided then, as a smile blossomed over her face. She was taking Simon.

_**Actually something's come up so I won't make tonight. But meet me at Jade Wolf tomorrow, 2pm. On the dot. It's important.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this keeps to a regular updating schedule but it may not always! Hope you're good today, look after yourselves. Song used in title - The Keeper by Blossoms.


	3. "Let's Spend This Life as One"

Entering into Jade Wolf, Isabelle had been surprised to see Simon already sitting down and fiddling with his phone.

“Hey stranger. Didn't expect you to get here so early”

“Well you said it was important. Like...really important. I didn't want to jinx whatever it was by my own terrible timekeeping. Oh I got you a coffee by the way, save you time having to get one somewhere else!”

She took the offered cup and drank from it gratefully studying his features. He looked concerned. Concerned and cautious.  
  


“Is everyone okay?”

“I didn't mean to worry you. Everyone is fine Simon. It's actually about a case that's coming up. It's an undercover mission and the person who goes could be gone for half a year or more. It's a big task but also a big opportunity for a shadowhunter”

“Oh. It sounds pretty serious”

“It is”

“So who's been elected to be the captain of the enterprise for this? Is it Jace? Please tell me it's Jace. He tried to beat me in Cards Against Humanity last week by stealing half my cards from behind my back, and I swear he only did it to impress Clary and Magnus! I need closure!”

“Simon - “

“- Or is it Alec? I don't think New York would really stand a chance without your brother here though, or Magnus? Not since they've become all doey eyed around each other again, but then I guess that's nice that they are....doey eyed. Considering all they've come back from. I mean they are adorable and it's nice to see them happy, you always want your friends to be happy! Iz, _please_ make me stop talking”

“I've been offered it”

Simon's face fell. Silence.

* * *

“Wow..-”

“ - Simon -”

“ - I'm happy for you, I know how much you've wanted to do something this big for yourself. But I can't say I won't miss you” His voice trembled a little and tried to clear it. Izzy had become a big part in his life, and in his heart without even knowing it. Knowing Izzy could be gone for a long while? That made all of it hurt so bad, and he didn't know why. But then why had she asked to meet him here if this was all she had to say?

“I won't be going alone. Mum and Luke, they suggested I should take someone to make sure I'd be okay, and while I was angry and hurt at first, I understood where they were coming from. It can get lonely sometimes, and having a person there to help question what I miss or just having someone around sounds better than at first glance. I mean, we're going undercover in a mundane school. It's a backup. A form of protection”

“Wow again. So how long are you and Clary going to be gone for?”

“Actually I was thinking about asking you?”

“Me?! Are you sure?” To say Simon was shocked happened to be an understatement.

“Of course. I can give you time to think about it, but you should know I'll be going by tomorrow morning”

“I thought you'd want someone more....”

“More what?”

“Capable”

“You are just that to me. And since I get to decide then you don't get to argue against it. You're coming with me Simon”

Simon was not ashamed to admit upon hearing that, his spirits lifted. So did the smile that had been dropped before.

“Okay. I'm going with you. Well in that case, we need to have transfer papers made up and make sure the principal actually believes us when we talk about the former school and why we transferred”

“I've already messaged Alec as we speak. He's said we're going to some place called McKinley? Seeing as the demon is lurking around Ohio, that's the closest school to investigate”

“Awesome. Not awesome that we have to go undercover, but awesome that we're going on a mission together! I can't wait to show you what mundane school looks like, I know how much you love seeing that side of the world. Hopefully the school will take us. I'm glad we have the cover. It'd look really creepy just turning up and leaving at the school not to mention dangerous! I don't want to be arrested!”

“In that case, we best go pack. We're meeting at the Institute and then leaving from there. I want to be able to say goodbye to my brothers and mum”

“I want to say goodbye to Luke and Clary so no complaints from me. I better go otherwise nothing will get done. See you Iz!”

* * *

Everything packed that evening, Izzy turned to her family. Simon standing to the side of her.

“I promise I won't let you down”

“You never have sis” Alec stated as he reached up to hug her and grabbing Jace making sure he was next in line.

“You look after yourself, anything look funny and you message alright?” Isabelle nodded at Jace's words of parting.

“You and Simon stay as safe as possible and I'll call on the weekends, okay kid? Keep alert and remember to report on how the mission is going. Knowing you, you'd forget where your head is”. Simon made sure to hug his pseudo father figure as tightly as possible.

“Sure thing downworlder dad!” He laughed lightly as he tried to erase the tension in the room.

“Never call me that again Simon. You two make sure to look after each other” He said as he smirked patting him on the shoulder once more.

Clary couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she wrapped Izzy up in a hug then moving onto her oldest best friend.

“Please look after yourselves. You're the bestest friend ever Si. I have so much faith in the pair of you but I want you coming back from this. I don't want you hurt. I love you both so much”

“Love you too Clary. Bestest friends forever. I promise we'll skype and we'll call, and text. All of it!”

Maryse entered into the suddenly sombre scene.

“My child, you best get going if you are to make it in time for the new school year. Simon, I trust you'll look after her?”

“Of course! If anything I'm sure it''ll be the other way round though”

“Good. Take care of yourselves, keep your eyes open and make sure to message us any updates. We will stay in contact but the rest is up to you. Go. We will see you soon”

With that, they both grabbed their luggage, and walked through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - The Keeper by Blossoms


	4. "Cos You're The Only One Who Brings Light Just Like The Sun"

The school seemed a lot bigger to Isabelle when it appeared in the distance. Simon bumped her shoulder giving her a boost as they walked in through the doors, attempting to then dodge the other pupils who were busy chatting with friends and getting books out of their lockers ahead for the first few periods.

“So where are we headed to first?” She asked.

“Principals office. We should get our introduction to the school, a map of it and our timetable detailing what classes we have and when. We don't start today. I knew you might want time to case the place” He responded as they both walked towards the door, knocked and entered through.

“Come in. Ah William, Sue. These are our new transfers and will be attending school properly next week. I am Principal Figgins. A delight to meet your acquaintance. Here are your keys for your lockers”

The two teachers in question raised their eyebrows at each other, seeing who would be the first to back down.

“Well hello newbies, don't mind me and my overly gel haired friend here, we're just discussing what overly saturated band will be covered next by the glee club with the unneeded budget that my cheerios do actually deserve. Mark my words Will, I will destroy you. Think about joining the cheerios newbies! Or make...me...an enemy”

With that dramatic flair, Sue left the room leaving William to roll his eyes and holding out his hand to shake.

“I apologise for Coach Sylvester. William Schuester, I'm the Spanish and glee club teacher here at McKinley. Don't feel obligated to do so, but I run a pretty good team and we can safely say we accept everyone unlike a certain someone. If you ever get the chance this week, come check us out” He finished with a smile and slight chuckle.

“I was in the glee club at our previous school so I might check it out. I'm sure Iz might too. We both really like music and performing. Could we have our map and timetables, we still have to get our school supplies” Simon answered. Isabelle doing a double take at the white lie. She knew they'd be checking the school for anything unexpected.

Thankfully Principal Figgins nodded and handed both the papers over.

* * *

“We like music? Simon, I don't sing! And we're supposed to be focusing on the case more than anything”

“And I don't dance, but you do. I've seen you Izzy! You're awesome at it. Besides, I'm not sure whether you wanted to join whatever Coach Sylvester has up her sleeves. She seems scary. And despite everything, I try my best to avoid scary. And having an in is important, we can get all the school gossip and heir-archery! These kids go unnoticed but that means they see what others can't. Staying later at school could also help us out if they rehearse in the evenings. Patrol afterwards maybe?! Now where are these lockers? Ah here! Hey look, we're right next to each other! That's so cool!”

As Simon made sure his key worked, Isabelle couldn't help noticing another two people walk up alongside them and talking, stopping when they got to the lockers opposite Izzy and Simon. The voice sounded so familiar to her. Turning round, she couldn't hide her shock.

“All done. Shall we get going? Iz? What are you looking a – oh my God! Is that who I think it is? But he can't be? Iz what are you doing?!”

“I want answers. I'm getting them”

* * *

“I'm just saying, you miss them Blaine. I know you do. One reunion isn't going to kill you”

“I know, don't you think I know that? It's just what if Kurt and I end up fighting again? The Chandler thing's still raw, and so is everything with Sebastian. I don't know, I just know I don't want to get hurt anymore”

“Trust me, I know the feeling”

“You know we're all rooting for you to get those college offers. They'd be lucky to have you Mike. And I mean, I hadn't said it before but I'm glad your dad came around in the end”

A clearing of the throat came from behind the two previously discussing.

“Isabelle! Simon?! What are you both doing here?” Came the utterly shocked person in front of them. A shock that disappeared almost instantly as all of them seemed to remember that there was a cover to be maintained.

“I could say the same for you. We didn't know where you'd gone off to. Simon and I transferred this morning”

“Um, I hate to interrupt but mind introducing us Mike? Not everyday we have Mike drama instead of Rachel's”

“You know when you transferred, no one suspected you could be that shady. Maybe it was hidden underneath all that uniform and hair gel. I guess we were all wrong. Blaine Anderson, these are my friends from New York. Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. They're good people. Trust me”

“Well if Mike says you are then it must be true” Blaine teased as he shook both their hands. He looked at his watch before shaking his head.

“I best get going, thanks for the advice. I'll see you in glee. It was nice to meet you both”

Blaine waved as he walked off leaving a lingering silence that no one felt they could step in to break.

“I don't think we should discuss this here. Let's find a spare classroom”

* * *

As Isabelle finished discussing the case, Magnus looked up.

“Well I can't say that I'm not happy to see you, it's been a while since seeing your dear faces. I know you have answers so before you can even begin to ask them, I will respond. I just needed time away. Time for myself. I unveiled a part of myself to Alexander I never had before, a part that I hadn't to anyone. Then I betrayed my own self. I am aware of my shortcomings, I have been for centuries. A lot has changed for me, and I needed to figure out where I now stood. I wanted to have a chance to escape. I'm not running from your brother or you. No one but myself. But I've been doing better. Time and space being essential right now. Dear Alexander and I have talked it out, and we are absolutely fine Izzy. Our conversations are private and I intend to keep them that way unless we say so otherwise. I'd be prepared to come back to New York tomorrow”

“Would you? You look pretty settled here Magnus” Simon chimed in.

“I guess I am. These people have come to mean a lot to me. They are a good set of people, and I can't deny that I wish to see them succeed. They are now my friends. I could regale you all the tales and woes of the glee club and still have eternity left over. And we are going to do brilliantly at Nationals. But...maybe it is time to get back into the chaos of downworlder life, even without being high warlock of Brooklyn. I will happily assist you with the case, for a price. McKinley can take a lot out of you. This place is not for the faint hearted. There are people who will stop at nothing to help and see you achieve victory, yet the same can be said for failure. I found solace in the students like me, because something united us. We aren't stereotypes in glee. We are ourselves. There may be drama but it is family drama. Besides when Rachel sent Sunshine to a crack house...or Puck getting Quinn pregnant....or Mr Schuester always rapping when really he should not be. Really there is a lot for me to catch you up on. My price is that you join us. Can't beat a good cover”

* * *

“My house is here, I made one up for you next a little ways next to mine in case you ever want to come over. The glee club is over more often than not, what's one more to make at home? Speaking of, there's Sam and Artie. Hey guys!” Both boys came over to the house that now Simon and Izzy had been given.

“Hey Mike! Blaine said you were going to be in glee, but when you weren't we got worried. Brittany got worried that you'd been sucked into a different dimension. Had to convince her you probably just went home after seeing the nurse or something”

“Sorry to make you guys worry! I was just showing my friends Simon and Isabelle round. They're coming to McKinley, and they're thinking of joining glee with us!”

“Can they sing?” Artie inquired.

“Simon sings. He's actually pretty great. Iz thinks she can't sing but I've heard her before. She's great! If anything she's a great dancer!”

“Well, welcome yo! Listen, we were thinking about setting up movie night before homework, and seeing as yours is the only more accessible place, you have been chosen! Your friends wanna join?”

Isabelle stepped in.

“We were actually going to get in an early night and I need to phone my brothers Thanks for the offer. Maybe another time"

Simon then also responded saying he should phone Clary and walking in through their front door.

“They seem like nice people Mike”

“Yeah, they are. Let's go have movie night!"

* * *

“Welcome to mundane life. I can't believe Magnus has been here all this time”

“I can. I was so ready to have a go at him for Alec. But I guess he got there first"

“Hey, you alright? You seem sorta down”

“It's been a day and we've done nothing about the case. All we've done is see Magnus, and we're supposed to keep up with glee club and these new people? Si, this is ridiculous, how are we supposed to keep on with this if we're doing all these extra things?”

  
“I thought I was supposed to be the one having freak outs? Iz, you're thinking way too deep about this already, alright? Let's just focus on getting through the first Monday. And Magnus is here in whatever way we need him. Not that I don't think you need help because you're fantastic as a shadowhunter but lets not get ahead of ourselves okay?. Come on, I'll put a movie on and order pizza for ourselves only” Simon offered as Izzy went to place her stuff in her new room. Simon despite all of it all felt so excited to get going, to live out how great this year with her and the case was going to be.  
  


“Order two. I imagine Magnus might come over later and steal half of it. I don't put it past him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one evening, ooo get me!
> 
> Song used in title - You and I by Tom Walker


	5. "I'd Rather Be A Wild One Instead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the longest chapter so far! This is such a fun story to write, and I hope you are all enjoying. Enjoy the lightness because some of that angst is incoming a lot faster than anticipated!

Being back in the school on Monday morning didn't feel real. Izzy couldn't believe what her life was. She'd only been in the mundane world for a couple of days, and already she'd been roped into things that could only keep her back from solving the case, and getting too wrapped up in this place that wasn't theirs to hold. Not that Isabelle wanted to hold them. Yeah she admitted she was interested in the culture, but not enough she wanted to stay in it forever. She was a Shadowhunter first, fake mundane second.

“I hope you know that staring doesn't automatically make the school form around you”

“Magnus! Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“You're a shadowhunter. Shouldn't you be used to that by now? And anyways, you're friends with an overly friendly vampire, that should be cause for alarm itself” He scoffed even though his voice showed nothing but kindness for the boy. Isabelle tuned out for a bit 

“....You can't call me Magnus inside the school. You need to call me Mike. I know that it's a little weird to do so but let's avoid suspicion where we can. Where is Simon anyway? He does know it's glee audition day, right? He can't get out of it and neither can you. Oh there are the boys, act natural. Let the challenge begin. Ehem. Oh hey Finn! Blaine! Kurt! Over here!” The change from Magnus to Mike was instantaneous and Isabelle couldn't help being a little in awe. Three of the boys that Magnus – _Mike –_ had called over now stood in front of them and quickly hugging each other.

“Hey Mike! Dude, did you know that auditions for glee are today? Blaine and Kurt were telling me earlier”

“Yeah, Mr Schue said so last night. Don't tell me you forgot?”

“I had Spanish and algebra homework I needed to get out the way!”

Isabelle remained in her place stunned as Ma- _Ike. Mike_ laughed. She knew that it would be different seeing her friend from the downworld interact to mundanes as if he was mundane himself, but she didn't expect that he'd make a habit of calling over to them, laughing with them and just being as kind as he was to them. But then she took another deep breath as she remembered how much the glee club members had meant when speaking about them and determined to respect it as much as possible. If Mag- _Ike_ could be friends with them, then so could Izzy.

And if they were all friends...well then...that could just help them further with the cover.

“So are these two thinking about joining? We'd love to have some new voices” Blaine queried.

“Yup, they are and you better not be backing down from it especially as you promised me!”

“Don't worry Mike, we're not backing down. But don't forget you promised us that you'd help us with our homework tonight” The name rolling off the tongue a lot easier than she'd thought. Simon suddenly just standing quietly amongst them. Looked like he'd stayed behind and walked up to Magnus and Izzy with Quinn and Sam.

“Of course Izzy! We better go in, don't want detention”

* * *

The school day ended up being interesting to the shadowhunter – all these subjects however felt like they gelled into one – but only when were they walking to the auditorium, did Simon speak up for the first time that day. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Do you think I could sneak past Magnus and pretend I've lost my voice? Also you're quiet today. Is everything...alright? You know you can talk to me?”

Simon shrugged an arm over her shoulder as they continued through the corridors.

“I miss Clary. And I know that's stupid but she's my best friend and it feels weird to be on an adventure without her here. School stuff as well I guess. Never had the best experiences. It's...I've grown a long way from the person I was, but being back in a situation where I'm not who I was...it's a lot to take in. I get in my own head and when something in's there, it's in there for good”

“Should I not have invited you, are you going to be okay?” The concerned voice filled Simon with regret and relief. He hadn't meant to make her worry already but he was glad she had noticed he wasn't doing alright. Her concern meant she cared. Cared about him.

“No, I...I'm really glad I'm here and helping to solve the mystery. Case! I meant case not that it isn't a mystery but it is important and a case! We're not in Scooby Do”

“O..kay, do I want to know what a 'scooby do' is? And for the record...You're doing just fine, and you've come back from a lot already. Do you really think high school would revert you back to that? You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I like this Simon a lot. I don't think anything could change that” And Isabelle in her full heart, believed every word she spoke.

* * *

“Alright! Welcome to the yearly auditions for glee club! We thank you all for turning up, it's lovely to see some new faces amongst our old. We've got a lot to get through so let's get started”

* * *

“And second to last, we have Simon Lewis. Alright come on up”

Simon then froze for a second. In front of Magnus and the rest of the whole glee club,? He had watched so many awesome people go up and smash it. How could he follow all that? Then he saw Izzy to the side of him smiling and couldn't imagine how terrified she was. God, he wished her confidence at being thrown into the unknown. Wished he had Magnus's swagger and ability to change at will into what he wanted. But he was just Simon. Geeky, musical Simon. He supposed that had to count for something as his eyes scanned the keyboard and asking to use it from the band behind him who nodded happily, clearly grateful for a break. As he set up, he made sure to shift his focus. Before the downworld, music was his safe haven. Even before Clary, music spoke to his heart. And music spoke back to him.

“Y-yeah, hi, I'm Simon and I'll be performing one of my own songs. I wrote it at a time in my life where I thought I knew everything and then all of a sudden the ground got pulled underneath me. ”

The music started and Izzy quietly gasped. Both she and Magnus had heard this song before. Simon had played it for Magnus first as a rehearsal before they had (beside Magnus) gone to Hunters Moon, and she had enjoyed it so much. She'd wanted to hear the song over again. No denying it, her best friend was talented. He owned the stage as it was his only. And if she could watch Simon perform then maybe her own nerves would calm. She was so going to kill Magnus – _MIKE. Mike. God she had to remember that in her own head as well as speaking –_ when she got ahold of him later. This price was not fair.

_ Got a drop in my throat, chill in my bones when no one's around. See a light in the flare, nobody's there, they don't hear a sound. All the burden that I face inside every night. I'm a stranger in your eyes. When the world I've come to know is a replica of our owwwn, forever alo-o-one.  _

_ When I'm refuged and I'm saved, I'm hiding awaay. And mystery never breaks. I'm hiding away. Flying in the air! It's a Fragile World. It's a fragile world. It's a fragile world. Fragile world. Cause I've come too far under the stars and I'm ready to feel, the uneasy pain, mysterious ways I'll never reveal.  _

_ It's a Fragile World, fragile world, fragile world. It's a fragile world, fragile world.  _

The song finished to cheers from the club and applause from the teacher. Izzy hugged him the minute he came off stage.

“Simon, that was amazing!. You're such a natural, you rocked that!"

“Okay and finally we have Isabelle Lightwood”

“I'm sure you'll rock it too. You can do it Iz. I believe in you” He hugged her back just as tight.

* * *

“I'll be singing Reminds Me”

_**  
Everything and everywhere reminds me of you** _

_**I'm stuck, messed up, screw love  
I'm up, can't sleep, can't think  
Because my heart is broke  
You left me cold, you left the pain  
You took my soul, damn** _

_**But I don't wanna cry  
Got my finger on the trigger  
Man, I'm thinking 'bout a homicide  
I feel like I can die  
Maybe if it was all over  
I could have you in another life** _

_**I can't play that song 'cause it reminds me of you  
Everything and everywhere reminds me of you** _

She'd expected cheers for Simon but hearing them for her felt so cool. Isabelle felt glad she'd done a good job, and the hug she found herself in with Simon heightened that. Two hugs in one day already, she definitely wasn't going to complain. Nor did it appear would Simon.

“Well, I think if no one has any objections, we would love to have the pair of you in glee club., you both have such a natural talent for show choir! You're in!”

“And since you're in, we have to take you to Breadstix. They have appetisers to die for, and Mike can fill us in on where he's been hiding you from us for so long” Mercerdes intercepted before anyone could speak.

“I thought we'd get an early night -”

“ - And? This is a tradition that no one should break! That could bring so much bad luck! Have you even heard of superstitions?! Do you really want us to lose Sectionals?”

“Rach. Hold your horses. They don't need to see the Berry extravaganza already. They just got here. Chill!”

“Kurt!”

“We can come for an hour. No point in breaking traditions right? My family and I know all about that, right Si?" Izzy smirked.

* * *

Breadstix appeared to be a very popular restaurant for teens and adults alike if the capacity of it was anything to go by. There seemed to be no end of comfy booths or friendly staff members. The glee club members had been lead towards their own booth, and all settled in as they ordered their drinks.

“So spill girl. You transfer from what I hear is a fairly good school just so you could what? Join glee club? That doesn't sound right. Oh I'm Artie by the way”

“Okay, if we're going to do introductions then may I be the first to welcome you officially to our club, but if you even think about touching any Barbara songs then on your own heads be it. Kurt and I reserve the rights to the show tunes”

“Pipe down short round. No one cares about either yours or Hummel's tragic loss of actually being cool for once in your sad little lives”

“Whatever Satan. Ignore her. Santana's just bitter at how good you actually were. Kurt Hummel. I'm here to bless your life. This is my boyfriend Blaine, my stepbrother Finn. That's Tina, Rory, Brittany, Joe, Quinn and Puck. Care to explain how you so obviously know Mike? We'd never heard of you before so it's curious as to you just popping up outta no-where especially in Lima, Ohio” He inquired.

“I never had reason to introduce you guys before. It's hard to explain especially with Tina here”

“It's not about your dad again is it Mike?” Tina said.

Mike shifted a little in his seat. Was he really prepared to say it to his new friends? Tina could actually kill him. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but wasn't he hurting her already? He'd broken it off with her a few days ago with no reasons as to why. Just like Camille had. He shuddered at that thought. No. No-one deserved to be on any place next to that vampire.

Thankfully Kurt had seen the motion, seen the expression on his friend's face coming to a conclusion himself and smirked, choosing not to say anything.

“If you don't want to share then that's fine dude. Wouldn't be the first of us to keep secrets. All of yours have had pretty good reasons why” Sam shrugged.

“Sam, you became homeless” Mike sighed looking to Isabelle and Simon for the first time since they'd got there. Isabelle looked sad upon hearing Sam's news, and Simon just nodded to the warlock. He'd be fine with whatever was said.

“I came to a realisation. I don't mind who I date. What matters to me are their souls. And...the soul I currently hold isn't in this room”

* * *

“Someone say something. Please?”

“I had an inkling that there was something else going on with you. I just couldn't figure out what. It's okay Mike, I forgive you” Tina responded squeezing his hand.

“What's there to be forgiven? Who cares?!” Isabelle almost shouted.

“Isabelle....I've been dating Tina or at least I was dating Tina a few days ago. Don't pin this on her! Don't make me fight between you!"

“So who are you actually dating? Another hot chick?” Puck laughed as their food was put down in front of them trying to ease the tension.

“His name is Alexander”

There was a collective _Oh_ moment amongst them. Mike continued on.

“Isabelle is Alexander's sister. And Simon has become a very good friend of mine through our mutual friend Clary. Alexander is very private about everything and hopefully he won't mind me saying this, so I don't talk about him often. I swear I do really care about you Tina. Just not like that. I trust Simon and Isabelle with my life and my heart as much as any of you. So don't make me regret sharing this? Please?”

“Of course not!” Blaine and Kurt yelled simultaneously. Santana merely looked at Brittany sat next to her, squeezing her girlfriend's hand and giving a non verbal conformation. Everyone else nodding.

“Just keep it between us for now. I don't think I could come out to my dad right now. Or anyone else. I don't need that stress especially seeing as we just acknowledged he doesn't mind me dancing now. Can we please talk about something else now? Have you spoken to Clary yet Simon, you do know how she worries?"

“I just can't believe how many times you've actually said my name right. It's a little un-nerving. I phoned Clary the minute we touched down, and I'm sure I'll phone her later to tell her how awesome you guys are! She's going to be so stoked that we got in. I'll tell her you said hi”

“I should probably phone Alec as well”

“So long as Jace isn't there. I reserve the right to make fun of his broody highness at all costs. He makes Oliver McQueen look like an amateur” Simon teased.

“Already with your overly nerdy self? I don't think I can last the year”

“Hey! I resent that!”

“Not to interrupt whatever this is, but you said that you met through your mutual friend. So how then how did you meet Isabelle, Simon?”

Simon grinned.

“She saved my ass!”

“Kinky”

“Santana!” Came the chorus of the table.

“What? The invitation was right there. Cowards”

“What I think Santana was trying to say was trying to ask, was when did y'all start dating?” Joe asked.

Isabelle and Simon stopped. Mike trying not to snort through a sip of the drink he'd been taking. Swallowing and placing it back down, he answered for them.

“Simon and Izzy aren't dating. They're just good friends and they'd tell you that themselves if they didn't look so much like goldfishes right now. Who knows what could fly into those mouths if you don't close them”

Mercedes then shared a look at the girls around the table as if agreeing to something.

A phone rang out, Simon recognising the theme tune of his own mobile going off and answering it.

“Just how nerdy are you?”

“Nerdy enough for you to ask! Tremble before me, mere mortals! Oh hey Becca! What? Hey, slow down. Hang on a sec? I mean I can definitely try but I mean...Shabbat is – No I know!” - Simon turned to the new (friends?) people he'd been thrown into and motioned that he'd be leaving the restaurant (thank God he hadn't ordered anything, his flask of blood carefully concealed) - “Sorry to take off so early but I never miss a call from my sister. It was cool to actually talk to you guys, you seem really cool. I said cool too many times haven't I? I see why Mike speaks so highly of you. I'll see you all tomorrow! No Becky, I was talking to Izzy!”

“Tell her I say hi! I think I'll take off with you. If I phone Alec, I should at least be awake to listen to my older brother. No doubt he's already loving the sound of silence back home” She got up grabbing her bag and placing a quick kiss on the cheek to Mike.

“Oh before you do? Sleepover at mine this Saturday. Girls only. I'll get Mike to give you the address”

As the pair left, the rest of the club turned back full focus towards the boy in question.

“Okay, now that they're gone we can talk. What does this Alexander look like and why are they pretending not to be together when they obviously are? Tina rubbed her hands together waiting for him to speak.

“What the hell's a Shabbat as well? It sounds like a really pretty cookie brand” Brittany's voice trailing off.

“Simon's Jewish. He's fairly close to his faith and observes his religious days. I hate to tell you guys but they really aren't dating. I would know, neither of them are exactly subtle when they like or even date people. As for your other question, he's a lot similar to Isabelle. Just a lot more...angsty"

“So when can we meet him? Come on, even Rachel would agree with me, we want to see this guy” 

“It's not that simple Quinn. His job demands a lot of him. Before you say anything, he works for his parents. So does Isabelle. On that note, I should get going. Don't want them getting worried I've been kidnapped or whatever. A note though? Don't force them to get together. They need to figure it out themselves although it doesn't mean we can't nudge them a little. A little meddling never hurt anybody. I would know" He snickered.

With that Mike exited leaving change for his meal on the table.

“It's not me? That boy is acting a lot different than usual”

* * *

“I hope you realise that trying to catch up to you the mundane way is absolutely the worst decision humanity ever made”

“How would I know Magnus?” Simon laughed as he teased gently.

“As if you use your vampire speed for anything other than running to fast food places and comic book shops”

“Alec has an update for us about the case. Says he can only tell us if we are somewhere secure” Isabelle mentioned butting into the conversation before it went really off track. 

“In that case, your place or mine?”

* * *

Magnus looked around the place he had made up for the duo beside him, it was certainly very home-y. Just how he knew they would have liked it. Comfy sofa, pictures of friends and family adorning their shelves, one of the pair themselves looking very adoringly at each other it did indeed look like a couple lived there.

If he could have, he would have immediately snapped replicas over to send to Alexander so they could talk about it all later because really he had done a magnificent job here. Alas....

“Hey Alec! Miss me yet?”

“ **Have you even give me a chance to miss you? Is the daylighter there? I'm not asking because I care, but because if I don't, I know he'll try and call me incessantly, and unpleasantly”**

“Yeah Si's here, stop pretending you hate him especially since I know you actually don't mind him. Si come say hi to Alec!”

“ **Please don't. I already had one terrible chat earlier, I do not need another”**

“You wound me Alec! Iz and I are doing absolutely amazing undercover by the way, tell him about the club we got into! I'm passing you back now! Oh, apparently I should put you on loudspeaker. One sec....there you go, coming through loud and clear!”

“ **Just remember when you got annoyed at this incessant chatter, you chose him Iz. Hang on club? What?”**

“Don't worry big brother, it's nothing bad. It's a song and dance thing. Glee club, and they took us out to dinner today. It's a good way to stay undercover. Plus they can cover for us if we suddenly 'fall ill'. They left a good impression Alec. And um...someone is signalling that they want to say hi to you”

“Alexander, it is nice to hear your voice”

“ **Magnus? Magnus what the hell?! Are you alright?”**

“Quite alright. I took a break for a while and will be back once this case is over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that did defeat half my purpose of trying to get back something. Young Isabelle and Simon are doing splendidly with their undercover alias. I was here already darling. I'm posing as Mike Chang, football and dancing star. The club is perfectly sound, your sister is safe with them I promise. I'm in it and they – even with their dramas – are wonderful. We're just gearing up for competitions. Perhaps you could come watch us at some point”

“ **I'm just glad to hear you're alright. I was worried about you. You took off once we'd finished talking and I never heard back! But we'll leave that for now seeing as I'm on speaker to some of the biggest gossipers alive. Case details are as such – the demon took another body in the Ohio area, and it's getting closer each day.** **We don't know how to approach it just yet so please don't do anything right now. Keep and establish that cover. Maybe we can have the element of surprise especially if it comes into the school. We don't know whether it's better to catch it alive or otherwise. I'm concerned that if we do bring it back, we'll be putting it through another killing spree instead of containing it. However this is done, this needs to be done safely and make sure you're safe too. I want you to start going on daily walks to see if it's there. That's pretty much it for now. I'll call if there's anything else. Jace and Clary are also taking care that none crop up here either. Call Raphael as well please? Apparently he's been calling round asking for his overdressed, overly extroverted friend. I don't want to deal with it any longer than I have. He's exhausting"**

“Done. Thanks Alec. Tell Jace, Mum and Max that I miss them as well, okay. I'll speak to you in the next few days”

“ **Of course. I'll ring you tomorrow Magnus. Love you sis”**

“What no goodbye for me?”

“ **Even far away, you continue to annoy me. Goodbye Simon”**

The phone beeped signalling that the conversation was over and the three of them feeling a lot happier that they could do a bit more with their case. Isabelle's phone then went off again.

Sleepover details!

This Saturday, 9pm start. Address to follow. Don't be late!!!

“Well there goes our movie night” Simon mentioned as he looked over her shoulder to read the text.

“Funny you should say that seeing as you and I also have one to attend Saturday. Look, the boys have invited us to the Hummel-Hudson household. Burt must have decided to go on a date night with Carol. We best get something to show up at their house with. You as well Isabelle. Ground rules we should all abide by; Avoid our world, keep the conversation trivial such as relationships, glee club drama or what music, shows or podcasts they like. Continue the pretence of normal mundane life. Give that way of establishing our cover. Should be fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - Wild Things by Alessia Cara
> 
> Song that Simon sung - Fragile World by Alberto Rosende (aka actual Simon himself)
> 
> Song that Izzy sung - Reminds Me by Kim Petras


	6. "And It Didn't Take Forever To Find It"

Izzy arrived at the address given to her and knocked. She had come in her pyjamas knowing that it was a pyjama party even though she felt ridiculous.

“Hey girl! We were wondering where you were! I love that outfit, you are certainly going to fit in here. Come in, welcome to my house. My parents are out for the evening so the house is fully to ourselves. Put any bags you have to the side, and I will gladly take those cheetos from you, thank you” Mercedes ushered her in to the living room where everyone's sleeping bags and pillows lay.

“Look who we have! And she brought food"

A chorus of people went up to hug her and settle down on her own allocated space. Only when she sat down did she notice that there was music playing softly in the background and something playing on the screen behind them. No one was really paying attention to either so why had they put it on? Some of them were painting their nails, some showing what they had on their phone to the rest of the group and others just chatting. None of it made sense. At least when she'd had a sleepover with Clary, it'd been straightforward. One thing after another. Not a mixture of confusion.

“So, what are we doing?”

“We're waiting for the pizza to arrive, although you look like you've never had pizza before. Do you even know what one looks like? How do you keep that physique up without a strict regime? How do you keep your voice so healthy?” Rachel asked as she pointed a newly painted golden nail with a star drawn on each one.

“Don't let appearances deceive you” Izzy responded with a smile afterwards, deciding to settle down and pick up a nice purple shade of nail varnish.

“Well, if you ever need a routine, I have a perfect one you can follow -”

“I have one already, but thanks all the same. Hey.....Kurt, I don't want to be rude but I thought this was a girl thing?”

“Ah well the boys's ideas of masculinity is still as fragile as the day I came out of the closet. Twice. Long story. longer than we have time for right now. Anyways, I like my girls a lot better. After all, only Finn and Mike would only let me do their nails the time I stayed for their boy sleepover”

Isabelle snorted and got a few stares in return.

“That sounds like Ma-ike. He loves experimenting with new colours. I'm glad to see he accepted your choice of colour scheme. He only lets those whose company he actually enjoys do that sort of thing. Must really like you” To which Kurt beamed and instantly reached to finish painting Izzy's nails. 

A doorbell sounded and Mercedes got up to get their food as the rest poured out soft drinks for each other.

There was silence as they ate when Mercedes spoke up.

“Alright, truth or dare time!”

* * *

“I want to go first! Kurt, truth or dare?” Quinn yelled.

“Hmm....I feel like spitting some truths tonight”

“What do you think about our new girl?”

“Isabelle seems lovely, and I love your fashion style. But you do have an air of curiosity about you. Something tells me that you won't have any straight answers to any of our questions. My turn! Tina, truth or dare?”

“For the record, Kurt's only saying that because you complimented him earlier. I'll choose dare” Kurt glared at Tina as she spoke as the rest of the girls laughed.

“I dare you to ring Mike and say....that you think Unwritten is the best song ever made and produced. And that you should perform it in glee together. No take backs”

The girls giggled as Isabelle wondered what on Earth they were on about. Now, she had some idea of pop culture and songs – more than Alec and Jace, immersing herself in all the pleasures of life, mundane and shadowhunter - but this one clearly escaped her.

“Hey Mike! We're all okay, don't worry. How's your sleepover? Ours is good yeah! Listen, I was calling about glee club and I think we should perform Unwritten! It's the best song ever made. It brings everyone together into a dance party mood, don't you think?! Everyone loves it, it's catchy! Why are you laughing? That's not funny Mike! No this is not part of a truth or dare!....Fine maybe it is. I'll speak to you tomorrow”

At this a full blown laughing session occurred.

“We should play it! Someone tell Lord Tubbington that he needs to press play” Brittany said.

"Did anyone bring any alcohol because clearly this is the only way I'm going to get through the rest of this evening?" Santana rolled her eyes but kissed Brittany thoroughly enjoying her antics all the same. 

The said shots appeared courtesy of Quinn who shrugged. 

"What? You lot are the last people who should be judging considering we all drunkenly sang on stage" The girl reminded them. Who were these people 'Mike' had gotten involved with?!

* * *

Two shots down, and all of the girls were giggling away and yelling to play the song even louder. 

The song started and Izzy understood why the song had gained such a reaction. The music coming back round for the 3rd time as it was on repeat. She decided she had to phone Alec and play it immediately.

“ **Iz?”**

“Alec, listen to this song! It's so catchy! Clary would love it, tell Clary to play it for you! FEEL THE RAIN ON YOUR SKIN, NO ONE CAN FEEL IT FOR YOU, ONLY YOU CAN LET IN!! Al-A-llec! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN AND THESE GIRLS ARE AWES - SPEAK THE WORDS ON YOUR LIPS!” She screeched.

“ **I'm glad you're having some form of fun Iz. I'm also very glad you're of legal drinking age. Mum would have killed you and we both know it, just like how she did with Jace a few years ago. I'm hanging up now”**

* * *

“God, it's been so long since I just let loose and danced and...just not worry about anything for a while” Izzy mentioned more sober than earlier. 

“You don't normally?” Rachel asked.

“Like I said, I help out my parents with their job. It doesn't leave much free time for me to actually be a teen. I don't really think I've ever felt as much of one. I was so obsessed with being older when I was younger. I felt like I had something to prove yet couldn;t because no one ever took a chance on me. Now I guess I wish I'd spent more time actually living life and not trying to rebel because then I did get a chance to prove myself afterwards and I made mistakes. Mistakes that I had to learn from. But you can't change the past, and I don't think I'd ever want to. Not if it meant I never got to this place. Anyways, I like my job. I'm good at it. No...I'm _great_ at it. I've worked hard for it, and I deserve to be able to continue it. I want to do it for the rest of my life. And I want to be taken seriously at it. So if that means I miss out on some things then that's what has to happen”

“Let's finish our game” Kurt suggested when a lull came over them,

* * *

“I have one for Isabelle! So....Simon....tell me there isn't something there between you two because there is definitely something there and you are lying to yourself if there isn't. We've all seen the looks you two pass each other, how Mike introduced the pair of you two and his hesitance! And you always put your arms around each other like it's the most natural thing for you to do. You say you aren't dating but that's clearly a lie ” Tina wiggled her eyebrows at her, and looking round to see if everyone was impressed with her question.

Isabelle for her part...stopped. She had to think before replying. She didn't want to say anything that could be taken out of context or say something that could make their friendship anything less than the sweetness it was.

“He's my friend. We've gone through a lot together, a lot that people shouldn't have to especially at this age. He shouldn't have deserved to. He's smart, talented, and funny, and caring to those he cares about. Help's he's nerd hot y'know. But he's so much more than that. People never see past the awkwardness or see what's underneath the surface. He's a good man. He's really been there for me. I feel really close to him, I _am_ close to him. I love his heart, and his laugh and his rants about mundane things. But I wouldn't want to jeopardise our friendship. Not if it meant I could actually lose him before I even had him. He means a lot to me. I just really like him” Isabelle then realised how much her heart had begun beating faster,and how much she had really poured into the words that came tumbling through. Obviously she knew that male and female friendships could be spoken like this all the time, but how she felt...

It was different. She felt different. Thinking about Simon, brought joy to her. Thinking about Simon dating someone else felt horrible. She wanted to be able to do that. She wanted to be able to kiss and hold Simon.

“Oh my God. I like Simon. I have a crush on Simon” Her voice petering out as she said so. How long had Isabelle had that hiding away? She could not have that happen now. Especially if it interfered with the case. If she ignored it, maybe those feelings could go away? How could she look at Simon the same as before this? What if he noticed and didn't want to say anything because he felt guilty, because he couldn't feel the same?! What if he could feel the same?

“We did not mean to send you into this big of a tailspin. Do you want to talk about it?” Rachel asked.

“I need to phone my brother. Outside. That's where I'm going. Don't follow me. Please" 

* * *

“ **Iz, this is the second time in one evening. Are you alright? Please don't sing again. My ears have just recovered, I had to ask Clary what it was, which led to her playing the entire song and I'm sure that'll be in my head the entire evening”**

“I...Alec....what if it ruins everything?”

“ **Ruin what?”**

“I like Simon. I have this massive crush on Simon and truth or dare I think is the worst game in the world because that's the only reason I figured this out! I think I want to be with Simon. Not just as friends. But what happens if he doesn't feel the same OR our mission gets compromised because we were too involved in ourselves. We can't risk this Alec. These are our people's lives at stake. I can't have that on my conscience. What if he doesn't like me?! What if he ends up hating me either way?"

“ **Iz, Iz, slow down! Hey breathe for me. It's alright. You're devoted to your mission always just like every shadowhunter. Simon likes you, you know that. A relationship won't break your job. If it did, Mags and I would be in pieces right now. The people around you strengthen you, not weaken. Including all our versions of relationships. Remember that. While I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of the vampire being in our lives forever and always, no one can deny that he doesn't treat you the right way. No one can say that you're not good for each other either. It's going to be okay”**

“I knew you liked Si”

“ **I tolerate him”**

That gave Isabelle a chance to regroup and laugh a little of the tension she had built up away.

“You really think so?”

“ **Of course. I've seen how he looks at you, and how he acts when you're around. He's an idiot if he doesn't see you for how awesome you are”**

“I love you Alec”

“ **I love you too Isabelle”**

Ringing Alec had calmed her somewhat and sharpened her resolve. Simon was still Simon, and just because she seemed to like that did not mean she had to;

A) Instantly go to jumping his bones.

B) Think he felt the same way, because he very well couldn't. And wouldn't that put her into a state of vulnerability? So she wouldn't even give him the chance.

C) Acknowledge it

* * *

On the other side of it all, the boys had been playing videogames, a twister mat splayed out on the floor - all courtesy of Simon and Magnus – not being used which the pair had felt very put out about, and were now all chatting in different areas of the Hummel-Hudson household.

A round of heavily under-aged beer pong had begun to which Magnus had taken one drink and bowed out saying that so long as they were, catching up with Simon was his priority. Only to be stopped by Artie on his way to their garden.

“Where are you heading out to so quickly?”

“Checking on Simon”

“It's weird you know. The whole situation is weird. I don't buy into it. It's all way too much of a coincidence and I'm not sure about everyone else, but I keep seeing a version of you I don't even recognise”

“Artie, Are you drunk? What are you talking about?” Magnus had to try and trick his way out of this. Artie had quickly become one of his good friends in the world outside of being high warlock and he didn't really want to lose him. He couldn't unveil the shadowworld right now, he didn't have time! It had been enough to say that he'd been dragging Tina along for a while.

“No, I'm not drunk. Just observant. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'd suggest checking that out before it gets too much for you to handle. I'd include talking to Sam and Blaine about that as well since I know you're also close with them. You know Kurt will probably want to talk to you about your boyfriend right? He's going to want to ask how he never saw it coming and give you advice”

“And I'm sure I'll welcome it if he gives it, but Artie...you don't care right?” Mike faltered wondering what his friend would say next. 

“What? Of course not! I'm just concerned you're lying to yourself about anything else. I'm always going to be your friend no matter who or what you are, remember that” Artie smiled as he bumped fists with him. Mike almost welled up as the boy wheeled past him. Each day was getting harder and harder to lie.

Magnus walked out into the garden to see Simon fiddling about with his phone. He looked up from it to see the young daylighter send an almost watery smile towards him. Immediately Magnus went on alert, ready to see what had caused him to drop his usually happy attitude.

“Simon, is everything okay?”

“No everything's fine Magnus. Shoot, sorry Mike! I meant Mike, who's Magnus? Never heard of him, that's for sure!”

“It's just us out here Simon, you can drop the act for a bit”

“Oh”

“Who were you phoning?”

“I wasn't phoning anyone. That's sorta the point isn't it, keep up appearances. Don't let them see you slip”

“Not at the cost of letting yourself be unhappy. We need the contact of our loved ones to help us through such changes in life. If you want to call your parent, or your sister or even Clary, you may. But you don't need my permission for that Simon, do you? So what's really the problem we have to solve here?”

“I wasn't lying y'know. I do just really miss Clary. Like....I _really_ miss her. When you've spent so long around your best friend, it hurts when you don't. I never really want to be this far apart from her again. And I know that it's not healthy to always be joined at the hip and we both need to spread our wings. I just can't help but feel like she's missing out on an adventure that we should be going on together. There's a reason she's been my best friend so long.”

“I understand, Catarina means as much as to me. I miss Alec as well, I must confess. Being a high warlock, missing home. All of it blending together. But.....we have a mission to complete and a competition to prepare for. I can't back out right now. Neither can you. We both made a promise"

“Who said anything about backing out? I plan to stay despite it. If I have to come out to mope about it every once in a while then that's what I'll have to do. It's hard to stay away from people you care about knowing that if you do leave, their lives are fully at stake. I don't want to jeopardise that. I won't jeopardise that. I know you feel the same. So i guess we'll just have to do the mundane way of things when it all feels too tough"

"That would be?"

"Lean on each other. I-i uh, I've missed having you to talk to Magnus”

“I as well, young one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Izzy's realisation huh? Also Tina's character deserved better after S3. I said what I said.
> 
> Song used in title - Loving is Easy by Rex Orange County
> 
> Song mentioned - Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield


	7. "How'd You Always Know When I'm Down?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in! Please be aware that there is mention of Izzy's addiction and talk of loss. But nothing too deep or in depth. Look after your minds!
> 
> Also, Simon is a drama queen for this last half of the chapter, and I love him for it.

A month later

“I can't DO this anymore! This entire school system is rigged! Who thought this up? By the Angel! I can't do it. I _can't_ ” Izzy screamed alone in her bedroom as she threw the pencil she had been holding onto. So far progress had been slow. All her homework was spread around her bed, including details about the case. School turned out to be a lot more stressful than at first glance. Mundane homework being one of the worst things to occupy her time. Often she turned to Simon for help however he was talking to Clary over the phone this evening; she'd heard the giggling start half an hour ago, and it had not stopped since. They'd had no further information since Alec's phone call and everything felt utterly hopeless. She'd hoped to prove herself, and instead there stood nothing to show.

Homework and classes did not count as proof of evidence. The fact Isabelle still stood after AP Calc last week was monumental in itself. Blaine and Quinn had to ask if she had been alright. Finn had offered to drive her home if she still looked like that in glee. Mercedes had even offered her own tots during lunch. Simon had laughed and then consoled her. 'Mike' had been smirking all the way throughout the conversations. If they hadn't been in the Spanish room where everyone could understand them, she would have chewed him out hardcore.

Thinking of that instance brought her full circle to her first thought, their case. How were they supposed to solve a case, if they didn't have information about said case?! All of it had Isabelle itching for something. Something that thankfully lived all the way back in the Shadowworld. She'd come so far in her meetings, she wouldn't slip now. 

That was another new development. Isabelle started to miss her family. Deeply. Luke and her mother had been right at the start. This was _hard._ All she wanted were her brother's hugs, and coffee dates with Clary. Wanted to go see Meliorn and be caught up with all the latest news. She even wanted to see Raphael and ask how he was doing without the _something_ they now never spoke about. She needed this case to be over already because home seemed happier to her right now.

Above it all, understanding and realising the feelings she had for Simon took more of a toll on her. Keeping up a persona where all she pretended to be his friend only was... _exhausting._ Noticing everything about him. Knowing she noticed everything about him. 

How he laughed. How he smiled. How he rambled about his interests. How he always asked for her input, and never talked down to her. How he took his time responding to answers in class, and for the case. A hyper awareness of how close he stood to her and how he seemed to smile at her worst jokes. How much her views and perspectives were valued. Focusing in constantly on how she acted around him. Noting how embarrassing that was.

But no matter what, even Simon couldn't help out right now unless he could materialise her family in front of her. At least she and Magnus were on for cocktails later in the evening. If only she could be that excited about her homework.

Seriously, work on a weekend? What kind of person thought that up?

“Not even fun Shadowhunter work” She grumbled as she attempted to pick it back up.

Hearing more laughter from the other room, Izzy gave up on her work, glared at it before walking across to where Simon was lounging on his bed, and as expected on the phone to Clary.

“Hang on a second Clary, I think we've ended up disturbing Iz from homework”

“Don't you mention that word Simon Lewis! I am this clo-..Since when have you owned sweatpants? Or a plain t-shirt?” Simon looked as if he belonged in one of the trashy magazines Clary had shown her a while ago, and it was not fair how good he looked. Shouldn't he be as stressed as she felt right now? Shouldn't he be in a mess on the floor screaming like she was?!

“Everything okay Izzy? Hey come sit over here because Clary won't stop yelling in my ear, she's coming to say hello now. Happy now, Fray?!”

Simon then pointed at the spot that happened to be literally right beside him, and threw his arm around her shoulders when she settled down. Izzy refused to think about what the scene looked like to an outsider.

“ **Hey Izzy! Thank God I can finally speak to you! I've been saying I gotta speak to you for the past week but oh no mister 'I wanna keep Isabelle all to myself Lewis' hasn't even attempted to let me. Speaking of him, Simon's been telling me how awesome it's been so far! I can't believe you're both in the glee club, how awesome is that! I heard you rocked it!"**

“Yeah, pretty awesome” Isabelle said even though her voice indicated otherwise.

“Hey Clary, I better go. I still have some homework to get through as well, but this call was so worth it to hear your voice. Thanks for the insight. Tell Jace I'll be back to annoy him soon because I know he misses me!”

Before Jace down the other line could respond, Simon hung up and laughed as he did so.

“Annoying Jace never gets any older! Whoah, you look sorta...tired. I know I've already asked but are you sure everything's okay?” Simon traced her features seeing if anything looked physically wrong and worrying when he found there wasn't. That meant it was mental. Simon didn't know he could fix that. Not that he wanted to 'fix' anything. He knew what it meant to try and 'fix' something – his mother's alcohol addiction coming to the forefront of his mind.

The younger shadowhunter hadn't noticed Simon's internal struggle but saw the friendly look on his face, and it felt like a dam bursting as words flowed out.

“I'm struggling Si! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't feel like I _can_ do this anymore”

“What do you mean by that Iz? Do I need to call someone?!” Simon spoke feeling a little alarmed. 

“I'm tired Si. Tired and stressed. Nothing more than that. Maybe I'm also a little homesick but I promise it's nothing more than that”

Simon took a deep and calming breath.

“Okay, sorry for assuming. I just...you know about my mum. Sometimes there'd be really bad days. Days I didn't think we could come back from. Once we - “

“ - Simon, you don't have to say anything”

“Anyway, I tend to jump to the worst conclusion and it's all because I don't want to see anyone else go through the same thing! That may or may not include that yin fen disaster you went through, not that it was a disaster! Mental health is really important and I -Hang on. Wait, so if everything's alright then what's wrong?”

“I don't know how mundanes do it. How you and Clary did it. There's just so much all the time. Homework feeling like it'll never end, and all I feel I do is go to school and attempt to learn something but my mind's on the mission half the time. Now there's preparing for Nationals in glee. You have to schedule in all this time for seeing friends and family throughout the week as well or on the weekend. It feels like there's no time for me! I can't split myself into two, but I also feel like I can't let others down. I'm drained, overwhelmed. Usually I'm awesome at juggling all these plates. Lately something feels off. How do you do all this Si?”

“Practice?” Simon laughed although at the face given that looked so distraught, he switched to sincerity.

“Do you think maybe you're trying to be something you're not? Or someone? Twisting yourself into it to keep others happy? Like you have to keep this pretence up because you think you'll upset someone if you decide to be who you really are?”

“That's the whole point of being undercover Simon” Izzy said flatly.

“Right. Guess I didn't phrase that too well. Look, Iz, I struggled. Some days I still do. Whether that's being a daylighter or because of just normal life stresses. That's just how life goes. Some days you're great, and some days you just have to allow yourself space to break and breathe. You do your best, and then you ask for help. Asking for help saves you. Your best doesn't have to match anyone else's either. So don't compare yourself to any other's. Your best is what you got, and sometimes that's more or less than you guessed”

“You know you should be a motivational speaker, do some of those Ted Talks you showed me. Simon Lewis, 'How I learnt to love myself in low places'” Izzy huffed lightly at the passion in his voice once again ignoring about how it all made her feel.

“I'd have millions of hits. It's true though. Everyone has trouble with school. In different ways. Sometimes people ignore responsibilities as well because that's easier than dealing with it”

“Sounds familiar”

“Probably is. It's not reserved just for mundanes. People make mistakes. I made a mistake ignoring and hurting Raphael even though I thought better at the time. Clary hurt me by not telling me about everything at the start and Jocelyn hurt the pair of us by erasing Clary's memories in the first place. When..my...dad....passed, everything seemed so unfair. I wanted to scream at the world for doing that to us. I wanted to curl in my room or hit my pillows because most people in class still had their family members and no one would ever understand how lucky they were. Why did life have to carry on when for me, the world had stopped. There was a weight I couldn't shift for a long time”

“So what did you do?” Izzy asked as she squeezed his arm that was round her as a source of comfort.

“I spoke to someone. I didn't want to speak to friends or family because they felt a bit too close, and sometimes without meaning, it felt like pity or like they couldn't understand. So I went to the school counsellor. I felt hesitant and stupid for approaching them at first, but they really helped me. I never recovered fully from the loss but talking at least helped me deal with it. I know it's not the best comparison, and there's a lot of other stuff that goes into it. You see a doctor for broken bones, why not go see a counsellor for your brain? Just because the pain isn't shown externally, doesn't mean it isn't internally. It could even be for the simplest thing like struggling with homework. Different limits for different people remember?”

“Maybe I'll find them on Monday then. Or talk to Magnus. No offence but you've already been through this. Magnus came into this like me, and maybe I'll relate to him better. I appreciate the talk Simon. Could we stop it for a now though, I'm exhausted”

“We'll put a film on then. What are you feeling?”

“Nothing action heavy for sure. Even I need a break sometimes. What's that in your Netflix queue? It says continue watching?” Isabelle really didn't want to talk about the other stresses such as the case right then. Being this close to him had also short circuited her brain a little. The man was seriously warm and comforting, and he had no business being so! Being this close had her between two trains of thought. One being to push him away, not allow him to get any closer when she had no idea about his feelings. The other to just let everything happening, continue on. 

“Little Women. You ever read or seen it?”

“No? Is it good?”

“There's a good few versions of it, Oh my God, you'll love it! Jo is totally your spirit animal! Either that or Amy! This is one of mine and Becca's favourites. We usually got this read to us when we were kids. I believe Miss Lightwood, we have found our viewing choice of the evening. Want any snacks?”

“No, but I think I'll lie down if that's alright? I meant it when I said I was exhausted”

“Course not. Get comfy!” Simon shook his head as he also got comfortable next to her pressing play.

“Si?” She whispered.

“Yeah Iz?” He whispered back.

“Thank you”

* * *

Magnus had been waiting for longer than he had once waited for Russell. T. Davies's scripts for the new reboots of Doctor, and he needless to say was tired of doing so.

He stepped outside his house and went over to Simon and Isabelle's. Entering in, he heard nothing except soft breaths and thought for a split second that maybe he should come back later, only to hit upon Simon's room and seeing the pair asleep cuddled up in their arms together.

“Well, there goes cocktail night I suppose. Such a shame for them to go to waste. Wow I must admit I did a marvellous job of this place, hmm and there's no one else to even appreciate it. I hope you both know that I am not willing to put up with another Finn and Rachel or Kurt and Blaine pining relationship. Or any other of those pairings that glee club has produced. I cannot allow that to happen again so you best sort this out sooner than later” He whispered to the figures.

The warlock moved the laptop off of the bed and placed it on the table in their lounge before turning the lights. He had been about to leave when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“ **Hello Magnus. How's mundane life?”**

“Ah Alexander, let me snap you a beautiful scene. One moment. How adorable am I right?”

“ **It's nice to see my sister happy, but really with the vampire? He's so....talkative”**

“Come now Alexander, we all know you appreciate Simon dearly. Now may I ask what the matter is considering the late hour?”

“ **Did Clary tell you? About the mission details?”**

“No? Do tell”

“ **We think in the next month or so, demon's going to come across Lima. Patrols are needed now. Be ready to be presented with anything resembling it or whether deaths unexplained are on the news. Obviously deep cover is still expected, but to get those patrols, you may need to lie to get out of some things especially if you've picked up extracurriculars”**

“Duly noted. On a purely personal note, how are you Alexander?”

“ **I'm alright. I miss you if that's what you're asking.** **We're alright Magnus, you know that right? I know we already talked about it, I just want to make sure we both know that. What's more is that I get it. Having a big change from where you were to where you are now, that can cause a lot of emotions. Internal struggle. We'll get through this together. As a team. Just like we always have”**

“I agree. I feel the same way”

“ **If I remember correctly, you have school in the morning which is very weird to say, so I'll let you get your beauty rest. I love you”**

“You're a good man Alexander. And I you”

* * *

Simon didn't know what he had woken up to as his eyes searched for anything other than what was occupying his sight. Or why he felt so warm.

Then he turned around to see he had been hugging Isabelle. Last night's memories coming back to him fairly quickly.He moved her hair out of his eyes, and took in her as a whole. He hoped she felt better today.

Simon then looked at the clock, decided that 5am was way too early to be getting up and that he felt very comfy and settled back down next to the person he really cared for. That thought alone then making him jump back up without warning.

"Simon. Stop overthinking. Go back to sleep" Isabelle mumbled as she turned over pulling the covers with her, clearly not as awake as Simon.

His sleep addled brain had taken to mean that he was so happy Izzy felt the same way he did about her. Simon then had to pause for a minute to calm his racing heart down. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had to move. Sliding out of the bed, he made his way to their lounge and sat on the sofa placing his head in his hands.

He had to stop the freakout before it started. His brain teasing him alongside his heart. Everything that had happened so far had been with the intention of getting closer to her, but never too close to be uncomfortable. How happy he had felt that he had been the 'chosen' one. 

How much he adored her laughter and smile. Her kind actions amongst her friends and the cutting ones against her enemies. He felt safe with her. Felt like he was able to be himself around her, and never ever felt like he was worth less. All of it hitting him like a freight train. 

Simon Lewis was totally in love with Isabelle Lightwood. And he didn't even know how long that had been there for. Or even when he had fallen so deeply. All he knew was that he had. Why did he always fall for his friends? Like a colossal idiot of a vampire because that was the problem, wasn't it?!

He went and fell in love with his friend.

Like that had gone so well before.

But this was something different. He felt different compared to Clary and Maia (and he couldn't believe he had just compared all this awesome smart women just like that! Luke'd be so disappointed in him for doing that! It didn't matter he couldn't help doing it!)

He had loved showing her all the parts of mundane school, and he truly felt grateful and happy that he'd been the one to accompany her on this quest. What's more is that they had fun together. And they were able to talk about the real stuff too. They were always there for each other. The balance they had between them never wavered. Nor did the trust that lived there.

Did he really want to spoil that? _Ruin that?_

Another thought clawed it's way up with the fact that Iz never went for guys like him. Simon still being the massive vampire geek, and Izzy being the baddest shadowhunter around. Not to mention the fact that he really did have a bad track record with relationships!

He couldn't change their dynamics now, could he? What if he couldn't be enough for her? She deserved better surely?

It was at this point that Simon decided to call Luke noting that he was slipping further into a big spiral. Luke thought practically and throughout the life Simon had lived, always gave good advice. All of a sudden he needed to hear Luke's voice.

“ **Simon? Everything okay bud?"**

Simon did not want to admit to almost bursting into tears at hearing him.

“I maybe...might need your advice”

“ **When don't you? Hit me with it kid”**

“I think I like Izzy and that blows everything out the water! She's my best friend and I know Clary was but I feel different about it, and I'm sorry to compare them but it's the truth. And it's the same when thinking about Maia! Luke, you gotta help me out man, what do I do?! I can't even think of a universe where she likes me back because I'm just geeky Simon! God, she's incredible and I'm just here! What do I do Luke? What do I DO?”

“ **I think taking a couple of deep breaths first would be a start. Simon, all you need to do is tell her. You'd be good together. Just like now. Don't they say the best romances usually start with friendship. So go from there. I love you both. Now I have some pack business to attend to, but I'm at the end of my cell if you need me. I'll speak to you again soon kid”**

Simon decided that it was better to ignore this because while that seemed brilliant in theory, it definitely wouldn't be the same in practice. Izzy didn't deserve someone like him. She deserved someone better. Someone not a downworlder. Simon couldn't do that to her. He couldn't, and he wouldn't hurt her like that.

Everything usually imploded on him, and this friendship wasn't worth having that happen to. Simon thought it'd be best all round if he kept his new discovery to himself. He could shove it all deep, deep down, and just pray that Izzy didn't notice.

That hopefully she never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUM! They've both realised, hallelujah!  
> Song used in title - Joy by Bastille


	8. "There'll Never Be Another"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand with my black friends, family and neighbours. Racism is not tolerated here. I hope everyone also has a happy pride month. Please enjoy chapter eight. It's one of my favourites <3.

“I hold in my hand where we're going for Nationals! Can I have a drumroll please Finn!! And we are going to.....New York!”

A cheer went up in the choir room as Kurt and Rachel rushed to embrace each other, Blaine being pulled in at the last second. Puck and Finn speaking about how it would match up with their football schedule, and the Holy Trinity about their cheerleading.

Mike, Artie and Sam all shared a fist bump. Rory, Joe and Sugar speaking about what shop they would go and explore first.

Mike then grabbed ahold of Isabelle and Simon who seemed to be shocked at how quick the room had erupted. The New York duo glancing at each other. Even though they'd become friends with the glee club, it still took them a second to see how close 'Mike' had gotten to everyone, hoe easily he slotted into their group. 

“How cool is this guys?! New York! Let's go out to celebrate! You don't look excited. How come?” He questioned. 

“We left New York only to go back to New York” Isabelle mentioned raising her eyebrow.

“I'm sure that'll be solved before then. I feel it in my bones! Performing in New York is going to be awesome!"

“What'll be solved?” Quinn questioned, all the glee club eye's on the trio.

“Is this to do with your boyfriend Mike Chang?! Do we need to talk about some things?” Kurt jumped in.

“No! I mean, no thank you Kurt. We talked anything out the other day. You remember Isabelle has a job with her family?”

Everyone besides Mr Schue nodded.

“Well, guess where she's based?” Mike snickered as Isabelle glared at him.

Understanding rose on each face yet it didn't make sense as to why they had then transferred in the first place.

Before that could be followed up any further, Mike pulled them out of the classroom.

“That was a close one!” Simon whispered.

“Quite. Oh hey Artie, didn't realise you followed us out here. Everything okay? Hey, did you want to join us for dinner?”

“You can drop the act you know” Artie said placing his hands in his lap. 

“What act?”

“I'm not stupid you know. Neither is anyone in that classroom. Finn might be a little clueless but he's not as dumb as we make him out to be. Nor Brittany. Mike ever since these two turned up, you've been acting so differently, as if there's two different versions of you and you're having to choose which one to present to us. There's something else going on besides telling us about Alec. I won't push, but you know where to find me when you're ready to, I'll go out for dinner with you tomorrow, you three have a good night” Artie then wheeled away.

“One day, that boy won't leave me speechless. Let's go patrol”

* * *

“Do you think they've noticed?” Rachel asked Sam as they waited for Finn in the carpark after glee. 

“Who?”

“Isabelle and Simon. They've been dancing around each other all day, and sometimes when they know the other isn't looking, they have this stare!"

“Rach...do you think maybe you're projecting a little. Don't get me wrong Finn's my boy, and so is Simon but should we really do that to them?”

“Mark my words Sam Evans, there is something there. Do you not see what's going on?! There always has been since they set foot in our choir room. I bet even Mike Chang himself has noticed”

“Rachel, can we please stop talking about our friends as if they're not here?”

“Well what do you want to talk about? Finn's picking me up in 10 minutes for date night”

Sam sighed.

* * *

Isabelle had been acting off all day, even more than Simon did on a good day. The worry from their talk on the weekend coming back to his mind.

“So did you talk to the counsellor?”

“Not today. I've made an appointment with her tomorrow though. She seemed....skittish. Why are you asking?”

“You've seemed out of it all day. Weird even. I'm just a little worried about you again”

“You don't need to be Simon”

“I know, but let me be okay? That's what friends do” Simon hadn't felt the need to say that it was also because he felt deeper about her. 

“You're sweet” Izzy looked at Simon who now looked incredibly bashful at this statement.

It was a very pleasant look on the young vamp amongst all the other sweet ones she'd seen over time.

Deep down, she hoped she'd be able to witness more of them. Izzy couldn't take any more of it. Focusing on their patrol needed to be key and her feelings were messing with it. She had to tell Simon. Now. At the start, she had chosen Simon without a clue why except that he'd been perfect. Sure his skills were suited to the case.. now though, she could accept that it was also because in her heart she'd get closer to him. Alone. Be with Simon, and see where it could go from there. Isabelle was big enough to admit she wanted Simon. Big enough to admit that if it wasn't reciprocated that she'd be able to move on.

“Hey Si? Can we talk? Just really quickly?”

“Yeah, of course. Always”

“I'm really glad you're here with me”

“I'm glad you chose me”

“Always. Si I - "

Simon didn't know what Isabelle had been about to say after that, didn't know whether he wanted to or how he'd respond because at just that point someone was thrown into their line of sight. Someone looking very familiar to them. 

* * *

“Where is he? He's not usually this late. Sam ring him again”

“He's not picking up any of my calls”

“You don't think he's hurt, do you? Oh my god, what if he's lying in a ditch somewhere and I have to sing a tragically beautiful song that shows off my talents to find him?!”

“You have got to stop watching the horror channel. Look I'm ringing him now. I'll get Mercedes to ring him too”

“Wait Sam! Look! He's here! Finn, why are you so late?! Finn?”

“I don't think Mike is who he says he is. H-e-e saved me. Him, Simon and Isabelle” Finn stammered as he shook a little. 

“Tell us dude”

Half an hour earlier

“Oh my god is that? Finn? Finn?! Are you alright? Finn, stay down! Isabelle go after that person! Simon, stay here, I need you to check the area!” Magnus gave Finn some water and pushed him into a sitting position as Simon used his vampire speed to quickly check the area. Finn staring at his friends wondering why Simon ran so fast or why Mike's hands glowed a little.

Isabelle came back not a minute later, looking incredibly angry.

“Got the slip. I can't believe I missed it! All that time to prepare and it past me!"

“At least you're alright Isabelle” Simon approached giving his friend a hug. Finn looking much better as his face morphed into something else.

“Oh God, Rach! I promised to pick her up. Listen thanks for helping me but I gotta go now!” He yelled as he ran to his car.

* * *

“I reckon he's got police in his family because that's the only explanation they were out so late! I mean, I don't know what police has glowing hands but maybe my eyesight took a hit. Maybe that's Isabelle's family job she's been going on about! Climb in Sam, I'll give you a lift as well man”

* * *

“That was a close one. Thank God it was only Finn or we'd really have been in trouble” Magnus spoke as he wiped the dirt off his clothes.

“I'm still so annoyed that it got away from me. I had it right in my fingertips!”

Tina and Blaine then came closer seemingly out of breath as if they'd been running, holding something very familiar to Isabelle.

“Blaine and I were on our evening walk and we saw you! You dropped this! I figured since you wear it all the time, it must have some sentimental value to you. Cool bracelet by the way”

Isabelle clicked her whip back on her wrist. The whip must have toppled off when she tried to take the demon down.

“Thank you, you're right, this is really special to me. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have lost it. Let's finish our walk all together"

“Great idea Isabelle” Mike responded cheerfully. They'd already had one slip up with Finn. They shouldn't be careless enough to have another.

As they walked Isabelle thought back to the bit in the evening where she'd almost told Simon everything. Things like that never came round often. Maybe the timing wasn't right after all. Simon on his part looked like a deer in headlights. Maybe his feelings were different. They were friends and nothing more. Never would be anything more. Simon seemed to be acting the same way towards all the other people in glee. The vampire had always been there for her when she needed him. She'd spent more than enough of her shadowhunter life worrying how people would react if they got together. How she'd react. That boy oozed attentiveness and fun. She'd truly learnt what it meant to laugh in the past few months with Simon. Isabelle knew they'd missed their chance, and might never get another.

Romances were stupid to dream about, and so were pretty boys with kind hearts.

“Hey Iz, you look really in your head again” Simon said as he walked closer to her, leaving Mike to walk with Tina and Blaine in front of them.

“I miss Alec. Mum too I guess” Which was true, even if it wasn't necessarily the other big thing on her mind right now. Isabelle hated how glad she was that nothing else was being asked. Saddened but glad.

“I bet her and your mum are so proud of you. I miss Becky too. It's been weird being so far apart from her. Maybe we should skype with them later on or tomorrow even”

Magnus waved goodbye to the two glee club members before walking up to them both catching the end of their conversation.

“I must confess, I miss having Alec in my presence as well. Perhaps seeing as Nationals is back in New York, we should invite them to see us perform? I know we are allowed to give out a few tickets for friends and family. I can make up extras if needed as well, and I can make them much fancier. Think about it. Good night"

Magnus swiftly exited back into his house.

“You know sometimes I think he won't change, and then he says something like that. Nice to know no matter what, he'll always be Magnus. So shall we kick back with a movie?” Simon asked optimistically not wanting to say goodnight to her just then.

All of this was a bit too much right now for Isabelle but one quick look at how defeated he looked (and how she felt at seeing his face fall), she switched to a yes. And this time she would NOT fall asleep on him.

* * *

She'd fallen asleep on him. How did this keep happening?

“It happens because you don't stop it when it starts!” She told herself as she studied his features once more. Feeling braver than usual she squeezed his hand that had been wrapped around her, gently releasing it as she made her way out of her bed realising she'd slept in her clothes the night before.

“Ugh, I need a shower” She grabbed her towel and reached for the closest t-shirt she could, not really caring about her appearance right now. All she wanted was to feel comfy. Only at the last second noting she'd picked up one of Simon's star wars shirts and climbed into the shower.

* * *

Once out of the shower and suitably dressed in a pair of jeans and Simon's geeky but highly endearing tee, she moved around the house tidying up anything away and going towards the kitchen for lunch. They'd slept in heavily late, and that meant they might as well do lunch and dinner in one go with something easy for the evening.

Not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts for too long, all the thoughts about Simon and the case that seemed to be slipping further away only able to pick up crumbs, and all of the stresses of mundane life, she placed the radio on and danced carefree around the spacious kitchen.

* * *

Simon woke up confused and wondering where the music was coming from. After getting changed, he wondered round the house only to hit upon the scene of Isabelle dancing to songs as she cooked.

_In his shirt._

That made a few feelings creep up in his chest that he tried to push down as they met each other's eyes. For the first time in a long while, her smile never stopped. Last night seemed like something out of a dream. She had so much light and knew there was more going on with her than just 'missing Alec'. However pushing might send her into silence and he didn't want that.

“Si come dance!” Izzy yelled over the radio that she then turned up further.

Simon almost refused. Then Izzy strode towards him, grabbing ahold of his arm making him jump and down with her giggling away.

Simon couldn't help but join in. It was good to see her happy. 

“What's that smell?” He sniffed.

“I made pizza and brownies! I've been so busy while you've been asleep, mister sleepy! Try a brownie!” Simon gulped and tasted one. It did not taste good although this time it was at least edible. Supportive face on, he said it tasted really good.

The music changed to a song Simon recognised, as Izzy lead Simon into their living room which somehow had pink balloons spread across it. How busy had Izzy been? Had he entered into a different dimension? 

_**I see us in Black and White crystal clear on a perfect night. In all your gorgeous colours.** _

“I just wanted a party! You said it yourself a while ago. Sometimes you just have to ignore your responsibilities for a while and get yourself back into a good mental state so you can deal with them! The school counsellor thought it was a great idea when I told her about this!” Isabelle laughed joyfully. 

“In that case, we need more party food. Cupcakes? If we have any left over, the glee club can have some” 

_**Now we're sitting here in your living room. Telling stories while we share a drink or two. And there's a vision I've been holding in my mind. We're 65 and you ask “When did I first know?” I always knew”** _

As soon as the cupcakes were placed into the oven, Izzy grabbed him back into the living room to dance some more. After taking care of her, Simon deserved some time off too. 

“This song is so catchy. Si, we have to download it! Sing with me!” Simon couldn't control his laughter anymore. Not when Izzy looked so enthusiastic and happy. 

_ I want the world to witness when we finally say I do _ . _ It's the way you love _ _   
_ _ I gotta give it back to you _ _   
_ _ I can't promise picket fences _ __   
_ Or sunny afternoons _ _   
_ _ But, at night when I close my eyes _ __ !

Simon and Izzy then yelled out the second to last bit of the song as they kicked the balloons about making sure they didn't snag on anything.

_ I SEE US IN BLACK AND WHITE! CRYSTAL CLEAR ON A STAR LIT NIGHT. WITH ALL YOUR GORGEOUS COLOURS. I PROMISE I'LL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. SEE YOU STANDING IN YOUR DRESS. SWEAR IN FRONT OF ALL OUR FRIENDS. AND THERE'LL NEVER BE ANOTHER! I PROMISE I'LL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. _

The song finished as they were still laughing at the same time the oven beeped.

“Good timing! Hey Iz? I know something's been going on with you, and it's not just missing family. Whatever it is, you know I'm here for you. Whenever you want to talk. I won't push you. Just know whatever's bugging you, it's going to be alright, alright?”

“I don't know what I'd have done without you” Isabelle whispered. She knew she didn't need someone to hold her hand or back up her decisions, but it certainly felt nice to know there was someone ready to do just that.

“I'll get the cupcakes out, I promise I won't do anything to them Simon. I saw your face earlier. You don't have to pretend to lie because you don't want to hurt my feelings”

“Guilty as charged!” He smiled gently.

She laughed loudly as she got up not noticing that Simon stared at her until she had disappeared past his eyesight. Muttering along to the last line of the song they'd just listened to.

“And there'll never be another, I promise I'll love you for the rest of my life”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - Black and White by Niall Horan 
> 
> Radio 1's Clara Amfo speaking about George Floyd, mental health and culture on her radio show (4 mins) - https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p08ftycl
> 
> R1 Extra's Ace and Seani B (2 hours) - Discussion about George Floyd and racial injustice. Guests and listeners also dial in - https://www.bbc.co.uk/sounds/play/m000k3yt


	9. "If You Love Somebody, Let Them Go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the chapter that started this story in the first place! Another of my favourite chapters! I was listening to this song in the title and I just had the scene so clearly in my mind and had to scramble to write down everything before I forgot. After having the 'fight' fully scribbled onto my notes, I just knew I wanted to explore the story further. I'm so happy with how it turned out. Strap in folks, this is about to get bumpy.

Half a year. Half a year of almost nothing. Glee being the only saving grace. Somehow singing and dancing out her feelings helped. Even glee lately though became another thing to keep on top of. The New York trio (as Kurt had dubbed them) figured out how to lie quickly when one of them had to patrol, and miss rehearsal. All three knew the consequences of someone other than Finn getting caught in the crossfire. Everyday felt closer to being found out. The stresses took a toll that had her screaming into pillows and ringing Alec or Jace for reassurance, even though she knew they could never understand what was happening as they weren't with her physically to witness it all with her.

Isabelle sat on her bed staring at the wall on one of the most slow Sundays she'd ever felt. Why had she even been sent here? Why had they forced her to stay here when the demon still hadn't been reported anywhere besides that one off night? Dance parties or motivational speeches from Simon couldn't cure this. Her only appointment with the counsellor being the next Friday. Not soon enough, and again, Miss Pilsbury wouldn't be able to understand. 

Isabelle had had enough. Had enough of wanting to be with Simon and not being with him. Done with the case, done with the cover and the school. Done with glee club. Done with herself for being done with everything and everyone. Facetimes weren't cutting it now. None of this mattered. Who cared about trying to prove herself? The shadowhunter wanted her own home, her own bed and her own family. There were just too many dead ends that weren't picking back up and she wanted one of her easier jobs back again. She was going home.

Going home to be who she wanted to be. A shadowhunter. A shadowhunter who could actually get the job done where it mattered. When it mattered. With NO deep covers involved. She couldn't take it any longer, she just had to leave. This life did not exist for her in the world created.

Tears sprung to her eyes as Simon came into the forefront of her mind. 

She couldn't tell him.

Not personally.

He'd be so disappointed.

She needed someone who wasn't too close to the situation or too far away from the people she loved.

She pulled out her phone.

“ **Hey, I was about to call you! What do you think about those outfits we're creating for Nationals?”**

“I loved them. You're uh really talented Tina”

“ **I know. But it's nice to hear.** **Are you okay? You sound upset, do I need to get Mike for you? Or Simon?”**

“No! No. I-why is nothing ever as easy as you want it to be? Why can't things and people just work out?! Tina, I have to go back home. I just have to. Please tell Simon and M-ike, I know you were meant to be hanging out with them this afternoon. I'll tell them myself tomorrow why but not now. Don't say anything else to them. Please don't say anything”

“ **O..kay. I won't. Promise”**

“Thank you Tina”

* * *

Izzy started packing the minute she got off the phone to Tina. All while trying to wipe the tears off her face and sniffing. At least she was giving up in style. She just had to last one more week of school, and booking the next portal out of Lima.

* * *

Isabelle had chosen not to speak to Simon at all when he'd gotten back home. She'd hidden and left earlier than he did on Monday morning. Izzy hadn't even attempted to go to her last lesson or glee.

Instead she ran to her locker beginning to empty it out into her bag as fast as she could. Halfway through, she heard a voice yelling. The one person she didn't want to hear right now.The face she didn't want to see right now.

“Hey Izzy, wait up! We gotta talk, wow. What are you doing?”

“You already know, you're not an idiot Simon”

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“I give up! I give up okay!” The bag she had been packing fell to the floor.

“Give up what?”

“This! This isn't me Simon! I don't know what I was thinking. I'm going home”

“Iz. Please stop. Talk to me. It's what we've always done before. We can work through it together” Simon pulled the books she held in front of her face down trying to reach her eyes. Stopping when he saw tears building in her eyes.

“Yeah. Before” Her voice croaked.

“Isabelle! What's gotten into you lately? Tina said she rang to talk about costumes for nationals then you just broke down. Told us you were thinking of bailing but I didn't really want to believe her. I didn't expect any of this from you! Didn't expect for it to be true. I thought you were better than this” Simon almost regretted the words that flew out of his mouth, not being able to stop them, his eyes going wide. He had been devastated when Tina told him and hoped it wasn't true. Izzy and him were seeing this case through as the strong duo they were. Hoping his friend had gotten her facts wrong so they both wouldn't have to face this conversation. The damage had however been done.

Isabelle had flinched at his words. Her face getting angry. Her composure slipping although trying very hard to stay calm. Thankfully they weren't drawing a crowd.

“Simon, that's not fair. Don't you dare say that to me. Not when you know what we've - _I've -_ both been going through. Clearly the demon hasn't made plans for here. It's moved on from Lima, and someone else needs to pick it up. Not us. All of this was just a mistake”

“How do you even know that? Stop trying to run away from this because you're scared of whatever might happen. You wanted to prove yourself, and you're going to just let that go? All that hard work?” 

“This isn't home Simon. I've proved enough. In case you forgot, we're not actually real students here. We're not in glee club. These aren't our friends, our school! None of this is real. Do you know what is real? The Institute! My work and my brothers. My work here is done Simon! I am moving on, just like you should!” Isabelle's voice had progressed from speaking quietly to almost yelling.

Simon took a step back. The vampire hadn't been prepared for the outburst. Moving on? What had she meant by that? Did he not matter to her? Everything that they'd worked through in the past few months? He wouldn't let her get away without saying his piece.

“Not real? Don't you think I know that? They _are_ our friends. Did you ever stop to think that I might be happy here?” The implied 'with you' hung between them. Feelings unspoken started to climb their way up.

“Happy? How can you be 'happy' here? Because you're a mundane? You're not anymore Simon. I'm sorry. You were once, but not now. You're fake happy. Trying to chase a high. Just like I did. Now I need to help you like you did for me. Simon Lewis. You are perfect to me just the way you are. You don't need to be someone else to get my attention”

“None of this is about getting your attention! I already know I have it! I don't need to chase you to know whether I do or not! Stand right there and tell me you haven't at least enjoyed some of this like glee club. The moments we've shared together. Also do you not remember that being a mundane is exactly who I was and who I would be if none of this ever happened, and I don't need reminders of that?”

“Si-”

“No! Clary and I, we did all this! You chose me because you wanted someone who cared. Who had gone through the system before because of those reasons!”

“And maybe that was a mistake”

Silence reigned over them.

* * *

“Why choose to do it all again Si? You've told me all these experiences, good and bad. Why would you go through all of that again?” Isabelle needed to know the reasons.

“You asked me. Maybe it was also because I felt out of place and all this was a new place to belong. To get a second chance because I'll never have this in my long long lifetime. Belonging in a place where being a downworlder didn't matter. But I don't want to do it without you. You matter to me Iz. You always have. I told you already, we're a team and we'll work together to get through this bump in the road" Simon attempted smiling which instantly fell flat.

“I can't be that with you. Not right now Simon” Izzy's voice had now dimmed down to almost nothing.

“Why not? What's stopping you? Why not Isabelle? God's sake, just tell me!"!” Simon finally yelled, frustration getting the better of him. He kept pushing and got nothing back only remembering at the last minute how Izzy reacted to others pushing her when she wasn't ready. 

“I love you! And not just like a friend, I mean it fully romantically! I love you!”

Simon stood in his place now in shock. Like ice water had been placed over him. Izzy avoided his eyesight turning back to her locker to pack. She had told him. Not in the way she had wanted. At least now, it was out there. One less thing to worry about.

“You don't mean that Iz” Simon said still in shock. 

Izzy turned back around angrier than he had ever seen her.

“Yes I do Simon, and don't you dare stand there and tell me what I do or don't feel!”

“Why would you say that? Now?” Simon loved her back, and he wanted to say the same but he was bordering on angry. In shock. Feeling like Isabelle had just said it to keep him from questioning her why she was leaving. How could she say that then leave?

“There seemed nothing left to lose. You pushed too far. Go for broke or not at all”

“You should be using that on the mission. You'd get much further. You lost your chance to say anything regarding 'love' to me and mean it the second you decided to walk away from us and the case. The minute you chose to walk away from Magnus too” Simon added. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. What was happening?!

“Don't put Magnus in the middle of our fight Simon!”

“I don't believe you love me” He whispered.

Izzy held her breath so as to stop the sobs creeping back up, her throat hurting as she did so. Taking in Simon's words. Letting out a shuddering breath, she continued to speak. Simon did not get the last word on her feelings.

“So my feelings don't matter unless they match yours? Help to solve the case? Stop! Telling! Me! How! To! Feel!” Isabelle made sure to punctuate her sentence so he heard every word.

“Enjoy the next flight outta here Iz”

“Simon”

Simon turned away from her then at that moment, heart hurting with the words spoken so far both from Isabelle, and his own lips.

The young Shadowhunter's locker still remained half open, half shut. How ironic that represented where Izzy stood. Rock and a hard place. The mission, Lima and Simon.

“Simon, why are you acting like this? We're supposed to be friends at least. You and me, we look out for each other. That's what you told me” She sniffed.

“I thought you said the friends you had here weren't real. I was so stupid to actually think you cared for me enough to stick around. Loving me or not. I wish I could say the same” Simon's face showed the moment he even regretted speaking his last sentence. Every word made him even more hurt, angry and felt betrayed. Why had Izzy chosen now to reveal all her secrets? Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing except the fact Izzy chose to leave, hurt her friends and him. Why was Simon loving her quietly for nothing? Izzy did not get to say she loved him, and expect the same outcome as others before him.

“Simon!”

Simon nodded his head to himself. He was done here. Done listening to her, and he deserved to walk away from this. Just like Izzy doing so with their friendship, feelings and the case.

“Simon, just let me speak!”

“No I got it Isabelle. You're free now. After all, it's just all so.....mundane”

With that Simon wiped his face of his own tears, walking off. He'd said all he'd needed to, and he wasn't going to look back.

* * *

Izzy stood, still crying feeling more hurt and emotionally distraught than she'd ever been. She slammed the locker shut and slid down covering her hands over her mouth trying to stop the sounds of her tears falling. 

She'd messed up. She'd messed up _everything._

Simon hated her. Certainly didn't love her if his reaction had anything to go by. That also hurt, and she sobbed harder. Isabelle had put her feelings out there, and they'd been crushed. Alec was wrong. Everyone who said they'd be good together was wrong. Simon had left her, yelled at her and threw the love she felt back in her face.

Who even cared about the case or reputations after that?

Everytime she thought she'd be done caring or crying, more tears would flow.

Someone then touched her shoulder. She had been about to say whoever was there to leave her be when she looked up.

Blaine and Sam were staring and sharing extremely worried glances.

“Hey Isabelle, what's wrong?” Blaine started.

“I've made a huge mistake and he hates me” She sniffed. 

“Who hates you?” Sam asked

“Simon”

“Like Simon could ever hate you” Blaine continued rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Mike appeared wondering where a few of the club members had gotten to, and ran to Isabelle hugging the sobbing girl.

“He does. Mag-ike! I told Simon I love him, He never said anything back except that I was lying to get out of the case and I...”

Magnus's eyes glared. He needed Simon's version of the story now.

“Excuse me, I have to have a chat with him. Blaine, Sam? Please look after her for me?”

The pair nodded ignoring the fact Isabelle had almost said a different name to their friend.

“It's going to be alright Iz”

“No, it's not”

* * *

“You're a coward Simon” Magnus spoke across the house Simon resided in.

“Magnus! Don't sneak up on me like that! Wait, how am I a coward?”

“I believe I can give you three guesses” Magnus's voice strained as he spoke, saddened with his friend.

“Isabelle. She told you” Simon folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Not exactly, I merely came across her sobbing on the floor next to her locker being looked after by Blaine and Sam. I asked them to look after her. She told me she loved you. That you did not accept or acknowledge it the way you should have. That was all the information I needed”

“Izzy was crying that badly? Where is she? Is she okay?” Simon had to get to her. Make her feel better despite him being the cause of it.

“You will do nothing of the sort young downworlder! You've done quite enough!” Magnus finally raised his voice. He pointed his finger into Simon's stomach daring him to say otherwise.

“She's the one planning to leave! She told me she wanted to quit the case, everything she's worked so hard for and then says she loves me? As if that'll distract me from what we're supposed to be doing! She can't just say stuff like without warning! I tried to help Magnus. I told her that we were a team. It's not my fault she chose to ignore that. She's not a quitter!”

“She's also the one who said she loves you not because she's struggling with the case but because she actually does. We both have the advantage of knowing how Isabelle truly works, and one is that you don't push her too close to the edge or she bursts. That is what happened, did it not? She told you she loves you. That takes a lot of strength to admit to someone. Especially considering she said to you that living life as a mundane was harder than she'd expected. It's also what I thought you would have wanted to hear. Acting the way you have, it's clear to me you never cared about her in the first place. You will let me finish young one. Today you are the cause of her unhappiness, hurt, pain and vice versa. If you wish to gain her friendship and heart back, I'd suggest you do it sooner rather than later, before you lose her for good. Love is very hard to fall out of, I would know. I am extremely disappointed in you Simon. We do not use love against us. You may be a young adult but you are still indeed one of them. Start acting like one”

“Me? Magnus? Magnus?”

Magnus had gone before Simon could say anything more.

Simon had the quiet to think back to both the fight and Magnus's words. How had they gotten to this place? Why had he even said half of what he had? All he had done was hurt the both of them. Make Izzy think her feelings were worth nothing, and that he didn't love her back. Or that his love for her was more as it was all some competition. Isabelle wasn't a prize, she was a person. Magnus had told him he could lose her. That he needed to be the adult he was. 

Simon Lewis had known a while ago he was in love with Izzy but believing she'd deserved better, fought her on it leading to hurting her further. He kept saying that they were a team, but he'd broken that, not her. He'd forced questions and confessions.

Simon didn't know whether he could live without Isabelle Lightwood in his life. Didn't understand how people loved her then left her. Didn't understand how he almost had done the same.

Isabelle deserved better, but Simon was in love with her. He needed to apologise, they both did. They needed to talk it out, and Simon needed to explain how selfish his reasons for saying he didn't love her were.

Would Izzy even listen to him? Allow him to apologise and do better? Would she even want to be in the same room with him after the way he'd acted?

More to the point how could Simon tell her he loved her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - Miss You by Maranda Thomas as 'Mary' in Lost and Found Music Studios


	10. "Can You Come Through?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing our end! So exciting!

Isabelle hadn't left.

That was the first thing Simon took notice of when he entered through the school doors on Tuesday morning. She seemed to be having her hair stroked by the Holy Trinity. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all trying to make her laugh by her locker. His friend looked so devastated and it only worsened when she saw him. How he could think about was how he could start a conversation. Quinn glared at him with Mercedes making sure he didn't come closer, even though that was all he now wanted.

Isabelle avoided even looking at him when he at least tried throwing a smile her way. No response. 

After that, Simon didn't even know whether he should approach.

Thankfully that was answered for him as Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, Blaine and Rory came up to him.

“Hey guys”

“Hey Simon. Care to explain why you and Isabelle aren't talking? She looks really sad dude” Finn waved his books in the others direction.

“Izzy and I had a fight. A big one. I want to go apologise. Take the first step in talking it all out. You know me. I have inescapable foot in mouth syndrome! I just don't know how to. I wish I knew how to. I have to know how to, it's important”

“You know, when Kurt and I were fighting, we used singing as way to communicate. There's a reason why we connect to it right? A reason why we joined glee club and it wasn't just because we loved performing. Sometimes emotions can't be put into words and it can take a while to find the right ones”

“And it is Forgiveness week, could be a good opportunity to get it out ? Much as I think forgiving people sucks, I'd rather win Nationals and be known as the best punk in this place”

“These lessons are getting even stupider with each week that passes. Where does he even come up with these ideas? Thanks though guys, I guess? I'll think about it”

* * *

Glee club on Thursday afternoon felt...frosty. It never felt good when anyone of them fought in house. Isabelle sat the furthest away from Simon as possible, looking the saddest and smallest than they'd ever seen her.

Simon himself looked determined. After all he'd had most of the week to really think about how to help begin healing. How to help by actually saying he was sorry and show Isabelle he actually meant it.

Mr Schuester rolled in attempting to ignore the drama or where Mike had gone suddenly gone off to for the second time that week. He didn't want to have to talk to the usually A+ student, but he also didn't want Mike to suffer losing that mark. He was usually so quiet but these past few months had been like seeing a switch to more of a bigger persona. He hoped he wasn't getting into trouble.

He stepped up to the board which already had the word 'Forgiveness' written in bold and underlined.

“Okay, forgiveness! We've all had things we've felt bad about saying or doing and sometimes forgiving is the hardest thing to do. But we do it for our own selves and others. It can be messy, or difficult but we have to practice it. Anyone else got any thoughts or ideas they'd like to share? Anyone? Come on this is the point of these lessons guys. One of you has to step up at some point"

Simon raised his hand. This was his moment which he needed to take before it slipped away.

“Simon, thank you! It's been a while since you sang. Come on up”

Simon picked up the guitar that lay by one of the band members and tuning it as he went to speak.

“I know it's not really a done thing, but I want to apologise publicly as well as personally. I throw myself in at the deep end and then wonder why I'm drowning. Iz, I really hurt you. I didn't realise how much I had until a good friend told me so. Despite the lesson this week, I'm not asking for forgiveness. Just a second chance. I can't take back what I said to you, but I can learn from it and promise to never do that to you again. And if I do, then for you to put a stake through my heart. I'm not going to take the easy way out by just doing this, and letting it go immediately. I'm not doing this because we're in front of our friends either. I'm willing to work on it. Forever. Just us.

The same friend also told me a few days ago that I needed to grow up, and I think I need to. They're right. Sometimes I let my feelings get in the way. Sometimes I say things I don't mean but know deep down I've said it so I can push people away, because I know I'm not ready to hear the answer. I am now. I don't want to grow without you by my side. I'm so sorry I degraded you and your feelings. Made you think I don't care when I do. Oh my God, Izzy I do. You tell me so often how much you care for me, I never return the favour. I just let you go. Let you go without even telling you everything was mutual. I've let you think all this things lately. Things which I should have stayed to help you deal with instead of hitting back because I was afraid of you going,. Going without me. So this is me telling you in the best way I know how”

_ So hard to see that look on your face. Hold me,let me carry that weight. I'm right here. I'm your escape. Think about our distance everyday. Hole in your sphere keeps you away, I'm right here. Please turn my way.  _

_ Without your love, my whole world is grey. With a lonely heart. No I can't think straight. Arms are strong, yeah I'll keep you safe. Let me show you. _

_ Oh my baby I've been dying here on the other side. Oh my baby, will you heal the pain in my troubled mind? I'll be waiting here til the end of time just to feel your light. Oh my baby I've been dying here on the other side. On the other siide. On the other side. _

Simon finished strumming and placing the guitar back to where it lived. Not even looking up for the response. He'd laid it all out there.

He didn't know what he had expected but Isabelle rushing up from her seat to hug him, hadn't been it. Tears had built up again. Oh God had she hated that it had been so public? Should he have said something sooner? Was he not forgiven? Worst case – had she stopped loving him?

“Iz? Please say something?”

“You are something else Simon Lewis” She said with watery eyes and smile, punching him gently on the arm.

“Is that a good or bad thing? Cos I gotta tell you Iz, there's a lot rattling around up there right now”

“I want us on the same page. We both said some hurtful things, really hurtful and painful. I'm not going to just forget it in a week's time. But if you think I'd hold that against you after all we've been through, you are sadly mistaken”

“So what does that mean?”

“It means I'm willing to work on this. We have to talk about what happened, but right now I do forgive you. And a second chance. We have to be able to work together through things like this as well especially if we're ever on a case like this again. Right now, I'm just glad to have my best friend back”

“I don't just want to be your best friend. Just like you, I am completely and totally in love with you Isabelle Lightwood”

Isabelle's eyes widened.

“What?”

“Yeah Iz” Simon whispered.

“Tell me you aren't saying that because you feel like you need to”

“No. I promise. Not running away from this anymore. Real romantic love. I love you”

Isabelle hugged Simon burying her face in his neck. The tension in the room lifting instantly. Mr Schue and the club smiling back at them. 

“If we're done, Simon, Isabelle would you like to come sit back down? Let's continue our lesson. Who's next?"

* * *

Everyone had been about to move out of the choir room to go home when someone was then thrown into the drum kit.

It looked suspiciously like their dancer friend and looking a lot different as to how they all knew him. His hair was styled, makeup adorned his face, his eyes had a different colour and his voice changed. His whole posture had changed and he knew how to fight.

Getting back up noting that he was indeed in the choir room, Magnus twirled around, his eyes searching for two specific people. Relief flooded in when he saw them. The glee club noticing how even their friend's body language had changed once again as he addressed the two moving to the front to help.

“Isabelle, Simon, it's here! I found it in the graveyard earlier and it followed me through the gates. Last I saw, it was on it's way down the corridor! Be careful! It almost broke some of my wards! It's a strong one! It'd have to be seeing as the body count has followed us and now wanting to make it another hundred" He mocked at the demon as it came closer.

Isabelle immediately went into Shadowhunter mode, preparing herself in a fighting stance with her whip at the ready. Simon moving the group to the very back of the room, making sure the glee club members still in there were protected, ready to join in the fighting at a moment's notice.

All of the glee club not able to say a word, as they watched the three people they thought they knew change into something completely different.

The demon then came barrelling through breaking the door off it's hinges, Magnus sending out his magic trying to keep them from entering in any further.

Some of the glee club members had started to activate their fight or flight responses. That couldn't happen right now, not if they wanted everyone to walk away from the fight unharmed, or the demon to finally be caught.

“Stay back and stop moving or do you want to get eaten?!” Simon shouted in exasperation. Half the club then starting to freak that they could get _eaten! That information did not help Lewis!_

“Well deal with it then! We've gone through too much to let any of you guys lose this for us! Iz, move to the right!” Shutting the members up instantly.

Isabelle having heard the instruction leaped across before then throwing her whip aiming to sweep the demon off it's feet and onto it's back which worked as Magnus magicked up rope to hold it down.

“Well done Iz, very well prepared I must say”

“Yeah well I do my best” She smirked.

Somehow halfway through the short conversation, it had broken free and gone for the other glee club members. Thinking Simon was one of them, he went for him first. Artie also caught in the crossfire.

“You really don't want to eat me! I'm not that tasty!” Artie yelled.

Magnus sprung up trying to power fireballs to get him off of his friend. His warlock mark glowing full force. The people in the choir room were innocent just like the other victims. Never mind that they were his second family. He'd make sure no one could be harmed by the demon again.

“Artie, you need to duck now!” Magnus motioned for him to move.

Artie ducked, and wheeled off to safety as the demon went for Magnus again. Izzy throwing her whip to shut the doors to stop it from escaping. The demon coming back towards the trio.

Simon kept pushing everyone back as Mr Schuester tried to take control over them. Mike rolled his eyes.

“Uh Mr Schue? It's defintely not wise to try and reason with a demon. Trust me, the only demands are you and lunch. That never works out, I can assure you. Stop moving! All of you! Have none of you ever seen a Sci-Fi movie or series? All of you would be red shirts, I'm sure of it! Have any of you at least seen the Avengers?”

“Young downworlder, while I appreciate trying to broaden their movie horizons, do you not think now is the best time for you to involve yourself in this fight? Especially seeing as it appears to be heading your way once more?!"

The demon had indeed been doing so. Simon rolling his head from one side to the other getting ready to strike.

“What, you wanna try for me again? Alright, but I gotta warn ya. This is not going to be pretty”

The glee club not knowing where to look as they saw Simon's fangs pop out. Vampires weren't real?! Yet one of their self professed 'geeks' appeared to be one.

Simon used his vampire speed to dodge the attack coming back his way. The demon noticed the fangs a little too late as Simon bit him, long enough for Isabelle to throw her whip again and push it to the ground. Bur not before the demon clawed into one half of her body.

“Oh now I'm angry, this outfit was a gift from a friend” Isabelle growled as she pushed her foot onto the demon's chest long enough for Magnus to retie it.

Magnus a second later had it back in ropes and ready to send it through a portal into the Institute.

“I don't take kindly to those who threaten the lives of others. Enjoy where you're going, I hear it's heaven”

With that the warlock sent it through. Closing the portal he clapped his hands together.

“Well, that was easier than we all thought” He said with a smirk.

“So easy, even Jace could have done it! What was even the point of such a deep cover?” Simon spoke getting his legs back from underneath him. He might be a vampire but he hadn't wanted to be someone else's food!

“I'm just glad you're okay” Isabelle said.

“But you're not! Magnus, a little help? Iz has been hit, there's blood. Ooohh, yeah that's blood for sure”

Magnus moved to her side and closed his eyes using all his strength to heal.

“I can't do all of it. Let's save some of that strength in case more trouble finds us. Activate your iratze”

“Done! Thank you Magnus. Simon, I'm fine. Stop whatever is going on in that head of yours” Izzy sighed catching her breath back.

“I know, I know. I'm just glad you're alright” He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss into her hair knowing he could.

Magnus stared at the pair of them. His eyebrows raising.

“Seriously? I leave for one minute to help save this wonderful world again, and you have gotten together? I demand to know details! Perhaps over a cocktail? The last time I saw this happen was - ”

“What just happened? I'd like to know details about what just happened Mike!” Mr Schuester shrieked.

The trio had forgotten what they'd just unveiled. They'd just let the shadow world out of the bag. Now they all stood looking out at confused and uncertain faces.

“Perhaps, we should discuss this tomorrow?” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose already feeling the stress and questions that would come their way. He'd run the risk of knowing that some of them would have been in the choir room although now, maybe throwing himself in a different classroom could have had a better outcome.

“Who are you people?” Rachel timidly asked still reeling from what had just happened.

“Your eyes glowed dude!” Sam pointed at Magnus daring him to prove otherwise.

“Your bracelet turned into a whip!” Quinn said afterwards.

“You have fangs, and not the fake ones you can get downtown. Where do the fangs come from man?” Finn squirmed.

“You knew exactly how to take whatever that was down with all of that. You're not superheroes right?” Blaine spoke up holding onto Tina who had been shaking.

“You act as if this happens all the time! Seriously, I agree with Rachel. Who are you people?!” Kurt finally exclaimed.

Simon still held onto Isabelle who looked to be now dripping with exhaustion from using her iratze and fighting. Pent up emotions from the fight and resolution factoring in as well.

Magnus allowed the club to get their questions out in the open before saying anything. Some form of emotional burnout happened within him now as well as his shoulders sagged. If he was going to speak about everything that had come to pass alongside who he really was, he'd make sure the attention was focused where it should be. After all, he owed the glee club at least some explanation. 

Unfortunately for him, the questions wouldn't stop. He'd have to resort to his former 'High Warlock' voice when customers were being difficult.

“Why aren't you answering our questions? Are the people who reside near you going to get angry about the dolphins below?” Brittany asked.

“I think maybe it's because he feels shame for lying to us and pretending to be our friend. Why would you keep this from us?” Mercedes suggested not happy about any of what had just occurred. Mike was their friend and she didn't want to lose him. 

“That's enough! All of you! We are not discussing this here out in the open where anyone can hear us or do you want us to be reported to our version of court?!”

Quiet came back into the room. Magnus took in a deep and calming breath.

“I am willing to explain it all to you. I had never wanted to expose who I was or what world you have now been shown. The circumstances however are out of my control and hopefully the Clave will understand this - that would be our justice system I have been talking about - The rules to telling someone involve consequences including losing a job and being cast out. The exceptions have to match the outcome. In this case, I think it does. If there's any heat from it, I will take it. Not you Isabelle. I chose the price. None of us predicted this would occur which includes me choosing where I'd be thrown. Now, I am _sorry_ I lied to you. I _am_ your friend. On that you can trust me. I want to continue being so, but not at the cost of being unable to explain myself first”

“So what, we come back tomorrow, pretend like we never saw what happened here and move on? Mike that doesn't sound possible” Artie folded his arms. Sam, Mercedes, Joe and Quinn agreeing vocally.

“You come back tomorrow into school tomorrow and we go from there. You'll have the full story either within this walls which I will cast a spell over so we are not heard or during the weekend at my place. You are correct in thinking this does not go any further. Like I said earlier, jobs could be lost along with other serious consequences. Speak about it, and you will be certain I will wipe memories of this from you. I've made these choices in the past and I have always followed through” Magnus said seriously.

Everyone looked at each other a little fearful at who exactly 'Mike' claimed to be but agreed silently not to say anything outside of the choir room. They were curious and wanted the full story. They'd make sure they'd get one.

“Magnus, Simon and I are going to back the house. Get an early night”

“Very well. I'll follow along at a later date. Alexander will most likely require an update. Nationals preparation will simply have to wait until we are done with our discussion. I know the competition is in a few weeks. Isabelle, Simon? Ask who is coming to watch so we can get the required number of tickets. Now go rest. Shoo!”

The pair then left waving goodbye to their - still hopefully - friends.

“Disperse then” Magnus said as he glided out of the room only a little worried about how to reveal their hidden world and whether he'd still have his second family at the end of it.

* * *

Isabelle had been placed on the sofa by Simon and told not to move. Isabelle almost laughed at how delicately he'd been treating her since they'd got back. The fifth time he walked past her asking if she really was comfy enough, she pulled him down to kneel next to her.

“Simon. Stop. I appreciate you looking after me, but I'm okay. I'm healed and I do forgive you, I already told you so. We had a fight. Most people have them, friendship or other. What I said...”

“Mattered. What you said mattered Izzy. I thought I was so undeserving of you that I made it all about me, and not about how you felt. Being a mundane is a lot. I should have stuck to my principles and actually been that half a team instead of just saying it. God, you proved yourself in so many ways, and all I was thinking of was the case and not having you leave. I can't believe I even tried to tell you how to feel. I protected my feelings and hurt yours. You told me you loved me and I..,did nothing except...invalidate them”

“Simon, you don't need to explain. I knew you did it because you were hurting. Just like I did”

“I do need to explain. If I'm going to apologise, I'm going to do it in the way you deserve. Not fake like it didn't happen. I'm not going to gaslight you like that!”

“Si -”

“You need to know that I am so sorry I ever said any of it. I closed off. I hurt and upset you. I was in shock, and you didn't deserve any of what I said even if at the time I meant every word. I am so in love with you. I _do_ believe that you love me. All the way. You're perfect to me, and I am ashamed I ever doubted that. I love you so much Isabelle Lightwood”

Tears sprung up in both their eyes. Only this time, it was for happier reasons.

“Simon, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I know I should have talked to you when I felt myself starting to slip again, I just didn't think you'd understand or that I could do it. I never took how any of it would make you feel into account. I meant when I said you were just as perfect to me as well. Just the way you are with all your flaws. I want to apologise for ever saying you were fake happy or that you were chasing a high. That wasn't fair. Of course you'd want to enjoy something that was taken from you. Of course you'd want to stay there and you always want to complete a goal. Of course. Next time when it gets hard, let's not do this again?”

“Yeah, of course. If I'm not listening, tell me”

“You will too if I do the same?” Izzy questioned.

“Promise”

“Simon I really am sorry for saying bringing you was a mistake as well. It wasn't. It never has been”

“It's okay. We're okay. I forgive you” Simon quietly spoke as he leant in for a hug which was reciprocated.

“What are we going to do about tomorrow?” He then asked.

“Let's figure that out when we come to it. Magnus will have a handle on it. Worrying will only make it worse Simon”

“I know. It's just...they're also our friends and I don't want to let them go. I want them to keep the secret. I don't want to lose these people who let us in their space and lives”

Isabelle agreed.

“Did you get ahold of Clary, Si?"

“Yeah. She's really excited to see us sing in the evening. She keeps laughing when I tell her we have the final song together. Her and Luke. Who'd you invite?”

“Almost everyone. Alec, Jace, Max, Mum and Raphael but God knows if he'll actually come”

“Well, that's something to look forward to, hope the building survives his grumpiness. Do you want anything?”

“Yeah, for you to come lie down next to me. Come on, I've already told you that we're okay so get up here”

Simon got out of the awkward position he'd been kneeling in and moved to lie down next to her. He threw an arm around her as Izzy closed her eyes.

“Did you ever think we'd end up here Iz?”

“I'd hoped to. Hoping and knowing are two different things though”

“Hmm. Hey Iz?” Simon said closing his eyes.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you”

Izzy fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - Comethru by Jeremy Zucker 
> 
> Song sung by Simon - The Other Side by VACAY


	11. "It Took All My Strength To Carry On"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the penultimate chapter! We've really got here folks!

_Friday Afternoon_

_Location – Choir room_

All the glee club members still sat in shock in what they had just witnessed. Mike wasn't really Mike, he'd shot magic out of his hands and had opened up a portal Buffy the Vampire Slayer style.

Simon had fangs and had sped from one corner of the room to the other so fast, but that didn't make sense because didn't vampires die in sunlight? Or at least look paler than alive people?

Isabelle's bracelet had transformed into a whip and she apparently had been doing this as a job her whole life. Her job was to kill demons. How was that a job?!

None of it made sense.

“I can't believe he's been lying to us this entire time. I thought he was just a normal guy like us and instead he's this great big.... _thing_ ” Finn said a little dazed.

“Never mind any of that, they pulled this on us right before Nationals. We should be focusing on rehearsing not any of this!” Rachel screeched. It seemed so much easier to focus on what she could control instead of not.

“Stop right there girl. I have to say while I want to focus on winning, can't you think how they've felt this entire time?” Mercedes mentioned. She'd felt hurt that Mike had lied to their faces however she had been trying to look at the other side. They were close. Had Mike just been there to laugh at humanity? But he had seemed so upset when he'd revealed himself because he had to instead of wanting to. Maybe Mike had just wanted company because their world didn't accept him as a warlock? Laughing in her head as she took in the phrase 'Mike is a warlock. Her brain couldn't stop spinning.

“And we thought the only thing he was hiding was his boyfriend” Tina scoffed.

“Is anyone else not happy about the fact that demons exist? Does that mean there are other things? Dude we've gotta be prepared!” Sam spoke as he got glared at. Then his face lit up as he remembered something.

“Finn, you said something threw you and Mike saved you! You'd have met the demon before them, that's why you told us in the car, you said Isabelle looked angry!”

Finn eye's bugged wide. 

“But Mike...he...he's been here longer than Simon and Isabelle and he only started changing when they appeared. Why is that?” Quinn asked.

“Maybe the – _thing –_ what? There was someone walking round the corner! Do you wanna explain how we lose their jobs because you can't keep your mouths shut? Maybe that thing was a case they had to solve and now they have. I don't think Mike ever planned to show us who he really was. Now he has and he has to tread carefully. Maybe their world is a bit like high school, and like glee club for us....this is their safe space. We might be their safe space. Don't ever tell anyone I said that” Santana huffed. Mike had always offered a space for her to talk. She wasn't exactly happy about her friend lying to her face for so long although she was now heavily curious about who he really was.

“Blaine, Artie. You've been awfully quiet” Kurt quietly questioned

“It's...a lot to take in. I'm still processing. Artie?

Artie shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair and frowning.

“I'm also processing. All I know is that Mike is my friend. Given the choice he could have walked away or not told us anything. I knew he wasn't telling us something but I didn't want to push. He never looked happy when I brought anything up, I don't think he ever felt good about not being able to reveal who he is. The big thing I do know is that Mike's my friend and I told him I always would be. To back out now would be to stab him in the back. He deserves to at least be heard. So do Simon and Isabelle. It sounds stupid but I still trust him...them"

"So we're all in agreement. We hear them out"

With that they nodded and started to file out of the room.

* * *

_Saturday Evening_

_Location – Magnus's house_

“Are you sure you'll be okay with this Magnus?” Simon asked as they waited for the club members to enter in.

“I will be quite alright young one”

“You know you can talk to us Magnus, it's okay to be a little nervous. We got close to them all. We are still are” Isabelle placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to help calm him down.

“I know. Allow me to say how happy I am for you both now our mystery is solved. I'm glad you worked it out” He spoke with a smile as Simon moved to place his arm around Isabelle's waist.

The doorbell then knocked.

“That must be them. Shall we?”

* * *

“Welcome to my humble abode, please come in. Simon and Isabelle are already here” Magnus decided that seeing as he had already been 'discovered', he might as well continue being fully himself now. Authentic looked good on him.

If the club didn't like Magnus as he truly was, then they were able to leave.

He ignored how they all looked stunned at his appearance.

“Something on my face?”

“No, you look nice” Came the voice of Tina as they all moved into the living room.

“Grab a spot, anywhere you'd like but do mind the trinkets, some of them are gifts. Da Vinci always had a soft spot for me, I never knew what to do with half the stuff”

"You knew Leonardo Da Vinci? Sure thing man" Puck said as Magnus waved something into existence. 

"I also met....actually I think the less said about them the better"

Simon walked into the room with a drink and rolling his eyes. 

“Name dropping already? Hey guys! Isabelle's just had to answer a phone call but she'll come back in a bit. Said not to wait for her”

“Very well. Before we start I will reiterate that if any of this leaves the house, I will not hesitate to make you forget. Second I wish to say...I'm sorry. You are my second family and I have a lot of love for you in my heart. So much it could burst some days. You have all taught me more than I could imagine and while Mike will always stay a part of me, he is not who I am truly”

He waited for any questions that could be asked. When none were, he continued as before.

“My real name as you know by now is actually Magnus Bane. I am a warlock. I used to be a high one but things change, new challenges are set. Yes I have magic and I use it to help fight or heal. I am often referred to as a downworlder. Young Simon is also one. You already know about Alexander so there's no point in rehashing that. We will have to leave Lima after Nationals because the space I needed, I have had. I have to go back to helping others, it's a calling in me I cannot ignore”

“Simon's a downworlder? You're not another warlock are you Si?”

Simon winced.

“No, I'm not. You, uh, saw the fangs right? I'm a vampire. I followed my best friend into this world and I got caught up in being murdered. I do not advise being so, it is not fun. I can walk in sunlight because I maybe drank Jace's blood which is angelic? It was a whole situation and I do not want to revisit that right now. I'm called a daylighter but I'm not going to harm you!” He shrieked as some moved further back from him.

“No he won't. Unless provoked or in a mission, he's practically a kitten”

“Whatever Magnus”

Isabelle sauntered back into the room to hear the boys and settled down.

“So have you actually told them who you are ,and what Shadowhunters are or have you just talked round it?”

“To the point as always. We had not. I know it's hard but I am still the same person, just with a little more....flair”

“I'll say” Simon snickered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

“Okay so because these two haven't, I will gladly fill you in. I'm something called a Shadowhunter, we help protect the Shadow world and mundanes. That would be you guys. We collect, study, analyse and on the occasion they could be dangerous, kill demons or anything likewise. Clary and Simon came into our lives after her 18th birthday and found out through a number of things that she was one of us. It took us a while to all warm up to each other, but there's nobody else I'd rather have fighting with me. Well besides Simon”

“So that's how you two really met? A wild daring mission to romance? You said Isabelle saved you after all” Blaine said.

“Yeah, I wasn't the best at not being kidnapped until after I resurrected” Simon laughed as he rubbed his head awkwardly.

“So wait, how did you meet Alec then? You never really told us. Would have at least loved to see a picture so I could judge him for you. See if he really does deserve you” Kurt quipped.

All three looked at each other wondering how on Earth they could explain.

“Alec was really repressed. Our parents weren't exactly the biggest supporters and they always wanted us to know who we represented. That came at a cost. It took our mother getting deruned and cast out of her duties to really understand us. We're better now although it did take us a while to get there. Thankfully we had a lot of people in our corner”

“That doesn't exactly explain your story like” Rory frowned.

“Well if you let me finish? Like I said Alec was repressed and so stuck with the idea that he couldn't be happy. Lightwoods were always set to higher standards and they had outdated ideals. Then on a mission, he met Magnus. I'd never seen my brother smile that wide when talking about someone. He'd been told he'd have to marry soon shortly after. It didn't help that downworlders were seen as lesser and still can be. Lydia appeared at the request of the Clave. Suddenly it all clicked together in his mind for him. A way to escape what he was feeling for Magnus, a way to please our parents and a way to make himself unhappy forever. But what was Alec going to do? Lose his position in the Institute which he adores? The wedding was all set to happen when this one strides in through the doors almost at the part where they say vows!"

“It was very 'stop this wedding now!'. At least the wedding only ended with a kiss and not someone near death being tricked. What? Have none of you ever seen that episode? The Doctor stops Sarah Jane's wedding? Oh my God, you are all so uneducated in science fiction and we have to fix that” Simon gasped.

“Anyways, Alec moves off the altar and walking towards Magnus and just straight up kisses him in front of the whole congregation! They've been together ever since” Isabelle finished off.

“That's quite a story” Joe breathed out having taken it all in.

“It is. There's a lot more going on in the world than you might think. I trust you with this information, do not abuse that. There has a been a lot that has almost broken mine and Alexander's relationship, but we've always come back stronger. He's a good man. One that will blow up the very ground he stands on to make things right. Meeting justice with the correct purpose has always been his goal, and I envy that. We must introduce you some day. I have a feeling he would get on fairly well with you"

“How alone have you really been Mike? Can we even still call you Mike?” Blaine sighed.

“Ah. Loneliness is never an easy thing. Just like seeing lives come and go, you have the ability to get used to it. Friends help. Family helps. It does not always ease the pain, but it soothes it. And lucky for me, with the glee club and back home, I have not felt lonely for a while. As for the other question. You may call me Magnus if you wish. I will not mind if you choose to call me Mike either. All I ask is that we're all treated like the friends you know. I do not wish to lose any of you”

“The things we've all gone through? And you think we'd judge you for that? We are all going to make sure we keep this secret but we definitely get to know what's going down in that world of yours. Get in here man” Artie scoffed as he pulled his best friend into a hug which then somehow turned into a group one.

“You are always welcome at my New York apartment. All of you. Now seeing as we are done with this discussion, let us talk about something else. Nationals perhaps?”

Simon, Isabelle, Sam, Mercedes and Blaine all grabbed the pillows and whacked Magnus's with them for even making them think of their already frayed nerves to do with the competition. No one had expected it to turn into a pillow fight and a request to stay over and hear more tales about the Shadow world.

“Underage cocktails anyone?”

“Magnus!/Mike, NO!” Came the laughing cries of Simon and Isabelle alongside the rest of the glee club.

“It was only a suggestion” Magnus laughed, all the anxiety, stress and tension leaving, only for him to be left with a smile and relief. His second family didn't bear grudges against the trio and nor did they wish to exploit the hands stretched out to them. 

He looked across to Simon and Isabelle who were wrapped up in each other laughing away and pulled out his phone.

“ **Hey Magnus, what's up?”**

“Alexander, would you like me to snap a photo of the happy couple?”

“ **Don't tell me that I really am now stuck with the vampire? I got your message about the glee club finding out. We're figuring out ways this doesn't backfire on you so enjoy the rest of your time there"** ****

“Wonderful news. Simon can tell you himself when we hit New York in a few weeks for Nationals along with our friends. Did I tell you we were flying back this weekend?" He snickered.

“ **You're a menace, anyone tell you that in your long years of living?”** Alec said without any heat in his voice. He couldn't wait to have Magnus back in the flesh.

“Dear Alexander, I have no idea as to what you're referring to. I'll speak to you soon. I love you”

“ **Love you too. I'll see you in New York”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - 10/10 by Rex Orange County
> 
> Fun fact "The Wedding of Sarah-Jane Smith" still has the power to make me gasp in both delight and horror.


	12. "Got That Sunshine On My Sunday Best"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've only gone and done it! Oh my God, yay! Hope you enjoy!

“How do you feel knowing we're really here now?” Simon asked Izzy as they sat with the glee club outside in New York. They had chosen to spend the whole day together as a full group knowing that this would be the last one for a while.

“Weird. It's weird. I keep thinking we shouldn't be here for anything but a new mission”

“That happen often?” Santana asked.

“It's a cross we bear” Simon tittered.

A phone beeped.

“It's not mine” Magnus said as everyone glanced at him. Since arriving back in New York, he'd had all sorts of people calling him for warlock spells. The glee club had gotten to hear him in full force and wondered how they just hadn't realised _how_ different their friend was.

“It's not mine either” Isabelle muttered as she curled her hand around Simon's arm.

The phone kept beeping.

“Oh! I think it's mine! Sorry guys. Hello? Luke? Hi! We got back yesterday. Of course I ate, you can't fly on an empty stomach and – are you coming tomorrow? Awesome, I think you'll be sitting with Raphael? What, Isabelle wanted him to come too, and as much we can disagree on things, I want him too as well! - and the flight was honestly so long. Tell Clary I'll see her soon! What do you mean I don't have to wait? Bye Luke, love you!”

Once again, the entire club were stunned into silence as Izzy gasped, Magnus stood from where he had been sitting and Simon ran towards the person who was waving, hugging them. Izzy doing the same with the other person.

Simon approached back, holding the girl's hand and talking a mile a minute.

“Guys, this is Clary! I cannot believe you're here! How did you even know? Never mind that, God I'm just so happy to see you! I missed you so much”

Clary waved a hello at the group who now looked like they couldn't contain their laughter at the scene.

“I'm happy to see you too Si, I missed my best friend. So much. Hey Iz, Magnus”

“Good to see you biscuit. May I also introduce Alexander”

“You've told them about me?” Alec smiled. It was weird to see Magnus surrounded by so many other people, and ones who knew his boyfriend in a different light. At least they seemed to be getting along despite that. Both Alec and Maryse had chosen not to discipline them for saying who they really were. The circumstances had been beyond control and seeing as no one had broken the 'not telling' rule, they may as well stay in the know. They'd also chosen to not tell anyone else in the Institute for now either. What they didn't know didn't hurt them. 

“Can't shut him up when he does start talking” Artie elbowed Magnus as he burst into laughter and almost knocking Sam over.

“Dude!” Sam knocked his arm back.

“It's nice to meet you both. We've been wanting to put faces to names since forever ago” Mercedes continued on the conversation.

“We also wanted to thank you. For keeping us safe” Blaine finished for them all.

Clary stopped in her tracks. Alec narrowing his eyes.

“You don't have to. People deserve to live. And live in peace. I know first hand how hard that can be” Clary spoke remembering how her mother had gone.

“No need to thank us. Just doing our jobs” Alec nodded.

“Even still. Can't help to show a little appreciation sometimes, right?” Tina smiled up at him.

Mr Schuester chose to arrive at that moment and took a step back at the newcomers. Mike had filled in him separately – inviting the teacher to his home with a bunch of high school students? For him that was a no go – and now Mr Schue seemed hesitant.

“Uhhh hello”

“You must be the music teacher. Nice to meet you. Alec Lightwood”

“Clary. It's so cool to meet you. Thanks for keeping my friends safe. I gotta ask. How do you come up with lessons? Forgiveness week? What's that about?!”

“It's good to meet you both. I guess, they just...come to me. Maybe it's something I've also been going through. It happens sometimes that it resonates with the kids. Are you both staying for the competition?”

“Of course. I'm so excited to see my friends crush it! Si's always been talented. I can't wait to see you perform as well Magnus, Iz! I want all the details about you two by the way” Clary clearly overjoyed her friends were back couldn't help but bring each one of them into a tight hug. She really had missed them all so much.

“Sure we will. But uh maybe not right now. Looks like something else is demanding your attention” Isabelle stated.

“Institute business is calling. We best get a move on Clary. See you soon sis. We'll see you before you perform tomorrow. Or afterwards”

“Very well. I'll see you then” Magnus kissed Alec and hugged Clary goodbye.

“They seemed like nice people” Rory quietly spoke as they were out of sight.

“Yeah. They are. We're really lucky to have them in our lives” Isabelle hummed.

“Let's go rehearse, big day tomorrow” Mr Schuester ended the conversation there.

* * *

“Explain to me why I chose to come here?” Raphael questioned as he had his ticket checked and walking into the building alongside Alec and Luke. Maryse, Clary, Max and Jace behind them talking.

“Simon and Isabelle invited you. Surely that's reason enough” Luke snickered. The two had become better teammates over the time they'd chosen to work together. Good enough to snark at each other without the actual bite.

“This best be worth my time then” He simply responded as he found his seat and sat down. Luke on one side, Alec on the other.

“What? You don't like singing and dancing Raphael?” Alec kept his tone light and pretending to be more serious to which he got a sigh and eye roll back.

“Would it help if I said Simon and Isabelle now come as a pair?” Luke smiled.

“He's a good man. They deserve each other” He said sincerely.

“Wow, sincerity from Raphael, it must be our lucky day” Jace settled into the seat.

“Boys, behave. We are here to support Simon and Isabelle. Not to fight with each other”

Suitably chastised by Maryse, they all turned to looking at their programme.

* * *

“Okay now I feel like I want to throw up” Isabelle mentioned as she paced up and down the room they were in for the second time.

“Iz, you are going to do great. Think about this as a final mission we have to complete” Simon suggested.

“But it's not! It doesn't help our family and friends are there ready to judge us!”

“Maybe we should shake our nerves out? Yeah let's start with shaking our hands and then legs” Magnus then tried to help distract her.

“I already did that. All I can focus on is that I'm going to mess this up!”

Simon grabbed ahold of both her hands and brought them up to his chest.

“You won't Iz. We're here to support and lean on each other right? So lean on me. When you're not strong” Simon attempted a small grin as he sung the final two sentences to her.

“You will be excellent Isabelle. I assure you” Magnus grinned and taking one of her hands from Simon. They'd started this mission as a trio and they'd finish as one.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but couldn't on the first try.

“I am so proud of you two. What you accomplished in both the mission and as people. We are always going to be the 'New York Trio' even when going back to our 'normal'. So let's make the most of this time we have here left. We are going to dazzle that audience. We are going to show the world how great we are when given the chance to”

Isabelle breathed out feeling all the emotions. Simon embracing them both.

“God, I really can't believe what we're about to do”

“I can't believe how I don't really want to say goodbye” Isabelle left her sentence trail off. So much had happened within such a short space of time. However she hadn't wanted to say goodbye this time. The irony of having wanted to escape a while ago coming back to her full force.

This had been a new family. A new way of discovering who she really was.

She'd seen how Magnus and Simon, now her, had fallen into them so easily.

The place where new relationships had been formed, and songs had come to have new meanings.

A group where she felt heard. Where everyone felt safe.

After this she'd be losing all these people. This tight knit family they'd had around them for almost a full year.

Whatever was Isabelle going to do without almost seeing them everyday? Making music with them? Talking with them? Having fun with them?

“Isabelle, you okay?” Simon asked.

“I don't want to say goodbye. Magnus was right, these people get to you. In the best way possible. I don't want to let them go. I want to stay here forever because then it'll be easier"

“I get it. I don't want to either. But that's life I guess. Things end and we have to find new adventures. Think about how boring it would be if we just stayed the same forever? This is the end of an adventure that will begin into a whole new one” Simon shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. Some of the glee members listening in.

“Loads of us will be in New York for college and we'll always stop in to see you guys. There'll be reunions and gossips over the phone. Nothing changes except where we live. I can't wait to hear all about your new adventures. We have to let go of each other but never in our hearts right Mike? I remember you told us that once”

Magnus smiled as Kurt did the same back at him.

The light then flashed signalling that it was their turn. Forming a group circle, Isabelle looked around at everyone in the circle one last time, taking in every bit. 

“On three, amazing! One two three”

“ _AMAAZINGG!”_

* * *

“And now, please put your hands for...The New Directions!”

* * *

“ _You made plans, and I, I made problems. We were sleeping back to back, we knew this thing wasn't built to last and good on paper, yeah picture perfect”_ Came the voice of Tina starting off the song.

“ _Chased the high too far, too fast. Picket white fence but we paint it black. Ohh and I wish you had hurt me harder than I hurt you. And I wish you wouldn't wait for me but you always do””_ Quinn sang the next lines as she came on the stage waiting to sing the next line together with Tina. The boys coming on stage to dance alongside them.

“ _I've been hoping someone will love you in the ways I couldn't. Somebody's taking care of all the mess I made. Someone you don't have to change. I've been hopiing. Someone will love you, let me go”_

Isabelle then ran out on stage adrenaline coursing through her and using it the way she did on missions. To her advantage. She joined Brittany at the back and moved forward as they both sang the next few lines.

“ _Someone will love you, let me go. Someone will love you, let me go!”_

Rachel then joined to sing the last line of the song.

“ _I've been hoping, someone will love you in the ways I couldn't. Somebody's taking care of all the mess I made. I've been hoping. Someone will love you, let me go!”_

As the first song finished, the audience clapped, most of them beaming. Simon, Magnus and Isabelle making sure their eyes found their families. 

As the music changed, most of the group left the stage leaving only Mercedes and Santana up there to start it.

“ _I should grow up someday cos I got bills to pay. I can't be waking up at someone else's place. I know I drink too much, can't pay my rent this month. I should be saving up BUTTT -”_

Mike and Brittany came on centre stage to their practised dance routine as the group filled back into the chorus.

“ _I JUST GOT PAID!”_

“ _I'm broke but I'm balling. Don't know where we're going, we go in and we go out but I just got paid!”_

Isabelle then came to the very front of the stage and opening her mouth to sing the next verse.

“ _And it feels like everyday's a holiday so I can take my cheque to the bank. And I know, know I should be worried but I work work to the bone baby! So gimme that, gimme that money”_

" _Crush grapes, we don't do the wine, Crush denim, top spinning, cool bean, front grilling. Got paid, hop the G5 faded, rope chain shell-toes, wavy like a sailboat. Artie with the funky sound, Isabelle got the London sound._ _I should be saving up but I just got paid"_

_"I just got PAID!”_

More applause rang out as they finished their second song. The lights dimmed as the final song started. Only Simon and Izzy were left on stage. Everyone in the audience waiting to see what would be sung next. Izzy and Simon's family in shock that they'd be the only two up there.

“ _Wanna lie to you. Say I'm doing so well. Show you photos to prove to you that I've been doing so well. Wanna hide the truth. Wanna dress up heaven and hell like we all try to do. I'm scared to call you back, I'm no good at trying to tell you that I'm not dong okay but I'm dying to hear you say”_ Simon started as Izzy then followed a sentence later.

“ _Just take a breath love”_

“ _Rest your head, there's no losing sleep. You can break down, let your worst out but you're not losing me”_ Simon sang to Isabelle meaning every word. Izzy sang the second verse enjoying the last few minutes on stage with her boyfriend and being part of the glee club.

“ _Don't wanna cry to you. I was feeling so good. Take another sip and hit the bottle like I knew that I would. All the things we do when we dress up pain like heaving in a moment of truth. I wanna call, call you back. I'm no good at trying to tell you that I'm not doing okay.....You could be so happy then it suddenly turns”_

“ _No one can explain it and you don't have the words. I can see you're trying. I can see that it hurts”_ Simon remembered how their fight, and how they had come back from it, to the moments before they'd gone on.

“ _Like a bed you can fall in, I'm the air that's running through a window open”_ Isabelle sung one of the last few lines.

“ _Take a breath love. Fill your lungs up. Rest your head cause you're not losing me”_

“ _You're not losing me”_ They finished the last line as a duo, tears and a smile rising up. They'd done it. They'd gotten through Nationals. They'd completed every part of their mission. 

The club came back on for a bow and waited backstage while the judging commenced.

* * *

“And the winner is...

The New Directions!”

Applause broke out louder than they'd ever heard it as they all embraced each other. Laughing, and tears on other's faces. All of them being sure to touch their trophy before they went to commiserate their rivals.

New Directions had won Nationals, and it felt good to say so.

* * *

No one wanted to be the first to say goodbye to the New York trio. The minute they left the dressing room, they'd be parting ways. They wouldn't have as much time for the glee club as before. They'd be losing their family.

“Did you really mean it when you said we could come visit?” Brittany asked timidly.

“I never go back on my word. All of you are more than welcome” Magnus responded.

“Even when we're on a case, we'll make time for you. I promise. You better believe I mean that because Lightwoods do not go back on them” Isabelle added.

“Let's not cry the last time we're all together” Simon mentioned, his face falling. He'd loved every part of this assignment....even the parts he wished to forget.

Sam picked up his guitar, and passed Puck's over to him, speaking for the group. Finn nodding his head in agreement. 

“How about one for the road then? We just won Nationals, let's celebrate the best way we know how!”

_Sometimes you need to be alone. Shut the door, unplug the phone. It don't matter now. Speak in a language they don't know. Well I don't think about that stuff._

_Build a castle out of sand. Well it won't last and it won't stand. But with a suitcase in your hand, it don't matter now. Oh I don't think about that stuff. Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo._

_It don't matter now!_

All of them finished with laughter.

“Well no one can say you aren't talented” Came the smooth voice of someone from behind them. He seemed to carry himself as an authority figure and was dressed in a full suit.

“Hola Isabelle, Simon. It's nice to see you are still causing trouble even out of eyesight”

“C'mon Raphael, I know you missed me! Who could resist my charms?!”

“I could. Hey Izzy! You were fantastic..oof!” Alec said as Izzy crashed into her big brother, Jace coming in to have his own hug with her.

“Hey Magnus”

“Alexander”

Alec nodded taking in all the people who helped Magnus, his sister and Simon throughout their year once more. 

Clary and Luke burst through the backstage doors just as quickly, Maryse travelling behind.

“Si! Oh my God, Si! You were so awesome, and I am so proud of you! You guys killed it!”

“Let the kid get his breath back at least Clary. You were fantastic Simon. All of you are very talented. Congratulations on your win. Maia sends her regards she couldn't make it, we had some extra trouble at the bar and she drew the short straw” Luke hugged Simon as soon as Clary let go, to go towards Isabelle and Magnus. Raphael looking unimpressed with the over-dramatics. Sadly his respect (and he'd hate to admit it, but also love) for the three in front of him outweighed his much preferred quiet evening in. So he'd just have to deal with it for the time being.

“Mum!"

“Isabelle. You were quite something up there. I was so proud of you. You've really blossomed throughout this and I am sure you will succeed on many more of them” She said as Isabelle hugged her mother tightly.

“It's nice to meet you all. I've heard much from my daughter about your stories. It's nice to see you happy as well Simon, dear”

“These people make me happy. So does Isabelle”

Everyone ended up cooing noises as the couple as Mr Schuester walked in still clearly riding the high of winning. 

“What are you all still doing here? Your family have been waiting a lot longer than they should be out there. Oh...uh...hello?”

“This is our collective family Mr Schue” Simon spoke up happily.

“Oh, well it's good to meet you all. But may I suggest we start moving out before we're locked in here? Simon, Isabelle. Mike. It's been a pleasure. Safe journey back home, we're all gonna miss you”

With that, Mr Schue walked back out.

* * *

“We best get going, after all portal traffic can be so hectic” Magnus teased. 

“There's no such thing Magnus and you know that! Stop trying to show off to your new buddies” Jace laughed.

Isabelle went round every member of the glee club making sure no one missed out on saying goodbye then letting Simon and Magnus do the same afterwards.

“I'll set up a reunion as soon as possible bar any shadow world activities” Magnus smiled as he waved his hand to open up a portal home.

“We'll be counting on it” Artie bumped his fist as Raphael went through first closely followed by Maryse, Luke, Clary and Jace. Alec then nodded once more as he then walked through.

Simon, Izzy and Magnus all took one last look at their group.

“You'll always be the New York Trio to us. Nothing will change that. Now go save the world! Go on before we have to physically catapult you through there” Kurt beamed as he made a shooing motion at them.

“I won't forget this, or you. I promise” Isabelle said as she joined hands with Simon.

“I'll make sure to call you and inform you all about the Sci-Fi culture you are so clearly lacking!”

“We will see you all soon” Magnus completed. 

The trio then stepped through and the portal closed.

* * *

Almost everyone had gone home except Maryse and Alec when they came through. Maryse glancing at her daughter's and Simon's intertwined hands.

“I hope you will take care of my daughter”

Simon's face dropped and started stammering.

“I trust he will mum. He's doing just fine”

“I'm happy to hear so. I must be going, but I really am so proud of you Isabelle” She pressed a kiss on the cheek and waltzed out the door.

“You've earned a week or so off Iz. No arguments. Go enjoy your disgustingly new found bliss” Alec glared at Simon even though there was no heat in there.

“I love you Alec”

“I love you too”

“Alright, enough of the mushy gushy, I've got to go educate your sister on the world of Star Trek!”

"God I wish we'd left you behind in Ohio" Alec sighed as Isabelle lightly tapped Alec on his shoulder as if to tell him off, just before following Simon. They didn't get to see the eye roll Alec gave them afterwards. Or his small smile.

* * *

“Hey Iz?” Simon whispered into the darkness of Isabelle's room that evening, all curled up in each other.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Isabelle nodded as Simon softly pressed his lips onto hers before pulling away.

“How was that? That okay?”

“Simon. It was perfect. Now go to sleep because as much as I love you, I promised Tina, Quinn and Mercedes I'd call them early tomorrow"

“Don't let me stop from letting you sleep then. Love you too Iz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in title - Sunday Best by Surfaces 
> 
> Nationals songs! - Let Me Go by Hailee Stenfield and Alesso ft Florida Georgia Line
> 
> Just Got Paid by Sigala, Ella Eyre and Megan Trainor ft French Montana
> 
> Losing Me - Gabrielle Aplin and JP Cooper
> 
> Final song sung - Don't Matter Now by George Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in title - Karma by Years and Years


End file.
